Rise of The Half Blood Prince
by OoCrypticWolfoO
Summary: Severus Snape, the heir to Salazar Slytherin, the most powerful wizard to grace this planet since Merlin himself. Follow Severus on his journey of Love, Fame, and Power. NM/SS vs LE/SS Some Dumbledore bashing:)
1. Chapter 1

**Double Important:** **This chapter has been edited by the best beta on Fanfiction : Lasernarwal**

 **Important:** **I have rewritten this chapter because it was horribly written and was probably deterring a lot of people from reading more.**

A.N: So basically I love Snape and I wanted to give him a new life ;). Might be a SS/LE idk it depends I guess.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all, I'm just borrowing the characters

Tobias Snape was a working class man who frequented the pub a few times a week, he was muscular and would be considered handsome if one didn't consider his abnormally large hooked nose and greasy hair.

On one of his annual visits, Tobias was feeling confident and strolled over to the bartender, he asked for a date which the woman agreed to.

"What do ya mean yer pregnant" roared Tobias once he found out the bartender he had supposedly shagged last night was conceiving.

Eileen Prince was a sallow faced woman with sharp black eyes, they looked like a never ending pool and looked full of life. They were quite beautiful in Tobias' opinion but he didn't care at the moment. Eileen had a slender figure with mild curves yet definitely noticeable.

Eileen noticed Tobias staring at her assets and sighed. "There will be much more of that if you marry me."

Tobias looked thoughtful, he had always wanted a family and a beautiful woman to shag would be a bonus none of his mates had.

Tobias proposed to Eileen the next day with his mother's wedding ring, the couple didn't have a ceremony but they did make it official at the local church.

The next few months were a blur for the newlyweds and soon it was time for Eileen to give birth.

On 9th January, 1960 Severus Snape was born. Tobias had insisted he be named after his grandfather Charlie but Eileen was hearing none of it, Eileen had quickly used the confundus charm on Tobias when he wasn't looking. Tobias ,confused, had agreed to the name reluctantly.

Tobias had just come home from a rough day from the mill and decided to spend some quality time with his son. "Severus, come down 'ere will ya." Severus sighed as he began to walk down the stairs of his old house at Spinner's End. "Yes dad?"

Eileen had quickly told Severus he was magical once he was starting to perform his 'accidental' magic on purpose, Severus would make his few ragged toys fly down towards him. Severus' most noticeable work of magic was that he would sleep in the air as to the undersized crib he had.

Eileen's heart had swelled finding out her son was a wizard but knew Tobias would react harshly towards it and made Severus promise not to tell his father.

Severus had quickly devoured the books he had found in Eileen's trunk and now looked at his father in disdain now knowing he was a muggle.

Severus was pulled out of his thoughts when a drunk Tobias demanded him to know what he did at home. "I did nothing of recognition seeing as you can't afford a simple book" Severus coldly said. Tobias screamed out of drunken fury and threw his beer bottle at Severus. The bottle stopped mid air and broke into sharp shards of glass.

Before Tobias could process what was happening sharp glass shards were being hurled towards him.

"NO SEVERUS!" Eileen screamed and the glass fell down with a flick of her wand.

"WOMAN WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THIS HOUSE?" Tobias shrieked demanding to know what had happened. Before Eileen could reply however an owl hooted and dropped off a letter with the seal signifying it was from the Ministry of Magic. Eileen slowly opened the letter and what she saw shocked her.

Dear Mrs Snape,

A hurling charm was performed at your house at precisely 9:01 pm, seeing as it was cast at the same time as an movement stopping charm it must have been cast by another magical presence. Severus Snape who fits this category must have performed the hurling charm or the movement stopping charm. As he isn't eleven years old yet you must have purchased an illegal wand, by request of Mr. Abraxas Prince we are letting you off with a warning this time. Please ensure this doesn't occur again or else Mr. Snape will not be allowed to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Sincerely,

The Ministry of Magic.

Eileen gasped, Severus ,at 4 years old, was performing accidental magic on par of an eleven year old casting with a wand.

"Well what does it say woman?"

Eileen grimaced "and now for the hard part..."

An hour later Tobias Snape was as informed about magic as a drunk muggle could be and was now screaming, Tobias had taken the belt holding his ill fitting pants together and tried to hit Eileen and Severus. Eileen winced as the belt grazed her arm "Don't do magic Severus…argh...or you won't be able to go to Hogwarts." Severus quickly restrained his magic at the thought of not being able to go to Hogwarts.

Tobias passed out after a few hours of thrashing his family while drinking as much as he could.

Eileen quietly vowed to not use magic until Severus was safely in Hogwarts. Severus had an angry wound on his back where his father had slapped his belt. Eileen healed it as best as she could and retired to her room, Severus did as well, although both didn't grasp sleep for a long time.

Severus got up early the next morning and kicked his sleeping father who was sprawled out on the living room floor. Severus loved the fresh air and most of all he loved flying. Flying helped him forget the poverty, the sneers he got when people look at him, and it made him forget about his father most of all. Severus wished he could fly forever and never come back to his shabby home at Spinner's End.

Severus first found out about flying when he had a nightmare one night and fallen on his backside. It had hurt but he had figured if he could fly while he was unconscious then he could do it consciously as well, this led to hours of practice behind his house and soon Severus had mastered flying.

Severus had a spot by the tree where he would hide and look at all the happy children playing in the park and by the pond.

This day two girls came by he had never seen before.

"That one looks like a weasel" he mused to himself. The redhead however took his breath away, she was beautiful, she had small freckles decorating her nose and cheeks, her long lush red hair complimented her green eyes immensely and her easy smile was the icing on the cake.

What Severus saw next almost made him perform magic himself from shock, the redhead was performing magic, she made a beautiful white lily bloom and clearly was proud of it.

What Severus observed next made him sneer in disgust. The weasel resembling girl called the redhead a freak.

Severus supposed he might as well talk to the redhead while he had a chance.

He approached from the bushes as the weasel asked "how do you do it?" Severus replied startling the two girls "It's obvious isn't it?" The nice girl asked "What's obvious?" Severus was excited now "I know what you are", the redhead asked him what he meant. Severus excitedly told her "You're a witch." The girl looked affronted and ran away with her sister despite Severus' pleas.

The next day however she came back to the park alone and called out to him hesitantly. She asked about what he had said yesterday and soon two hours had passed before they knew it, talking about magic and Hogwarts.

Lily she had told him her name was, Lily waved goodbye and ran off. They had decided to meet here again tomorrow and soon they were meeting whenever they had spare time. Lily invited Severus over for dinner one night and Severus accepted reluctantly."See ya tomorrow Sev."

Severus went home with a determined look that night. He went to his room and got out his best clothes, which could pass as middle class play clothes and tried acting as a gentleman.

Severus found that doing something called occlumency (a topic he had found in his mother's books) would help him act more polite and not show his obvious disgust for Petunia.

At 7 pm, the next day Severus went to Lily's house and knocked as softly and politely as he could. A woman who looked like Lily opened the door and ushered him in.

The woman had red hair like Lily and had an easy smile. The woman had thin lips like Petunia although while Lily had slightly pouty and full lips.

Petunia huffed and ran upstairs at the sight of Severus.

Dinner was quickly served and Mr. Evans arrived from work. He said a quick hello to Severus as Mrs. Evans set his dinner down.

"So Severus what does your father do?" Mr. Evans asked "He works at the mill" Severus replied indifferently trying to show he didn't approve what his father did for a living yet wasn't going to suffer any comments on it. Mr. Evans cocked an eyebrow but said no more. "Lily tells me you both can do magic and are going to go to Hogwarts" Mrs. Evans asked with a hint of skepticism. "Yes, she will get a letter when she turns 11 and all the specifics will be stated there". "And how do you suppose we believe all this nonsense son" asked Mr. Evans asking the unspoken question.

Severus knew he wasn't allowed to perform magic but decided a small demonstration wouldn't hurt. "Do you want some dressing on that salad Mr. Evans"? Severus made the bottle of dressing fly towards him with a flick of his hands. Mr. Evans sputtered an apology and excused himself from the table.

Mrs. Evans grew very warm towards him and always offered Severus comfort when Severus came from a beating, Lily had tried talking Severus into running away from home but Severus had made it clear he wasn't leaving his mother behind.

Things at number 12 Spinner's End grew worse, Severus father always came home drunk, empty pocketed because he gambled his money away. Tobias blamed his family for the loss and beat Eileen and Severus if he could get his hands on them.

Soon Severus started considering Lily's family more of his own then his real family except his mom who would try and save Severus from his father's wrath as much as possible.

September 1st, 1971 Severus made the trip from his hometown of Cokeworth to Kings Cross Station.

He was mesmerized by all the movement and his eyes that he had inherited from his mother soaked it all up with greed.

Lily and Severus board the train excited and found themselves a compartment.

"…You better be in Slytherin" Severus was telling Lily when two rude boys came and the one with glasses rudely said "Slytherin? I'd leave if I was in Slytherin". "My whole family has been in Slytherin" the other boy replied, "Blimey, and I thought you were alright" exclaimed the boy with glasses. "Maybe I'll break the tradition" grinned the other boy.

Lily having enough put her nose up "C'mon Severus let's find another compartment".

The boy with glasses smirked, he made kissing sounds and finished with a "later, Snivellus".

Severus groaned as Lily got sorted into Gryffindor and walked up to get sorted when he heard his name called.

As soon as the sorting hat was placed on his head his mind automatically employed occlumency as a reflex. "Hmm, such a brilliant young mind. Ah, but such strong shields of someone so young, you remind me of Salazar himself." The Sorting Hat mused. "SLYTHERIN!" cried out the hat and a polite applause followed.

A blonde prefect led him to a seat and coldly introduced himself as Lucius Malfoy.

Severus quickly found himself being bombarded with questions towards his last name and when he said he was a half-blood the table was in an uproar.

The blonde prefect showed the first years to their dormitory and sneered at Severus as he left. Severus ignored the rude gesture and got ready to embrace his life at Hogwarts.

Severus foresaw trouble as his roommates eyed his trunk maliciously and discreetly muttered a charm he created which would give them painful boils if they touched it and the same over his bedding area.

A scream woke Severus up and he saw a crying Evan Rosier with boils. "Touching what isn't ours Rosier?"

The prefect from the feast came over and looked at Rosier with surprise.

"Who did this?" he unsympathetically relayed his story of trying to destroy the "half-blood filths" trunk when he erupted with boils.

"Mr. Snape, I must ask what charm you performed"? "A charm I have created and one which I refuse to give the counter curse to ." Malfoy eyed him warily and told rosier to go to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: thanks for the reviews guys:) and if you already haven't noticed my grammar is horrendous. I'm only a teen so don't judge and if anyone could beta the story I'd love u forever. By the way I've decided to make Narcissa a third year instead of a 6th since Lily and she are the only possible candidates for Severus in my mind at the moment

Disclaimer: JKR owns all

 **Lasernarwal edited this.**

Severus woke up with a grin that morning. Schedules were being handed out today and he couldn't wait to see which class was first. He was particularly interested in the dark arts after reading the books he had found in his mother's trunk. "Although potions doesn't sound too bad either" he thought. Severus wore his robes that fit quite loosely since he got them large. "Stupid robes" he growled in frustration as they tangled around his feet. He decided he would scour the library for charms to shrink and enlarge objects.

Severus saw that charms was first on his schedule followed by double DADA and potions to end off the day. Which meant herbology, astronomy and history of magic was the next day Severus realized with a groan. Severus headed off the breakfast in a good mood and after taking a quick bite of some toast he headed off to the library. Severus was happily surprised to see Lily already there, nose deep in a book. "Hey Lily" he greeted. "Hey Sev, I was just looking at some basic charms." Sev nodded in acknowledgement and got a book of his own to read. Severus wanted to ask Lily about her schedule but didn't want to disturb her and make her upset with him so he kept quiet. "Sev…SEV!" Severus' head snapped up with a jolt and a small tinge of red made its way on his cheeks. "Sorry Lily…I was lost in my thoughts" Severus apologized. "Oh that's no problem Sev, do you want to compare schedules?" Severus immediately took out the paper from his small bag and Lily in return gave her own schedule. Severus smiled in delight, all of his classes except herbology were with her. "OHHH SEV WE HAVE ALL OF OUR CLASSES TOGETHER EXCEPT HERBOLOGY!" Lily squealed. The librarian, Madame Pince, gave them a nasty look and kicked them out of the library for being so loud. Severus shrugged "Doesn't matter it's time for classes anyway".

They headed to charms classes together and found a seat by their classmates. A tiny looking professor waddled in and introduced himself as Professor Flitwick. "He looks more elf then professor" Mulciber commented. Avery snickered. "Now repeat after me…" the squeaky voice of the professor began "…Wingardium Leviosa." Severus casually flicked his wand without saying anything and the feather rose steadily. By now the whole class was staring at the greasy Slytherin and the boy from the train with glasses shouted out "He's cheating." Professor Flitwick awarded Slytherin 20 points and hushed down the class. Severus read a book the rest of the class on legilimency, the art of invading and reading a person's mind.

"Wow Severus, you were amazing." Lily remarked as they walked together towards Defense. "It was nothing." Severus nonchalantly replied. The defense professor was obviously a past Gryffindor with the room decorated with its insignia and colors. "Welcome, welcome to your first year of defense against the dark arts. I am Professor Smith and today I thought we would start off with a few spell demonstrations. Are there any volunteers?" The professor chose a Slytherin and blasted him off his feet with a powerful expelliarmus. Severus sneered and Professor Smith noticed "Ah Mr. Snake is it?" "It's Snape, professor." "Well Mr. Snape do grace us with your presence." Professor Smith invited with a smirk. "Now class, I shall perform the stinging charm, Stupefy, on Mr. Snape and he will try to defend, if he can. On the count of three Mr. Snape. 1, 2, 3, STUPEFY!" "Protego" Severus casually said and a bright blue shield blocked the stinging hex sending it astray. Severus smiled at the professor's dumbfounded look "Avis Oppugno" Severus said with a smirk. A flock of birds viciously flew towards Professor Smith pinning him to a wall. "Ah professor I think you should defend yourself next time…if you can that is. Finite." Severus packed his bag and left the class with a swish of his ill-fitting robes.

"I really shouldn't have left the class…oh well if there's any homework I'll get it from Avery or Mulciber" Severus had retreated for the time being to his dormitory waiting for lunch to start. Severus frowned, the book he had been reading on legilimency stated that you would have to use your wand to perform legilimency. "What bloody good is that if the other person knows you're invading their thoughts" Severus thought "I wonder if you can do it wandlessly…hmm I'll try it out, it says the incantation is legilimens which is easy to remember. There might be someone sitting in the common room I could practice on. FUCK you gotta maintain eye contact. Great the greasy haired half-blood is going to make some conversation in the house of silky haired purebloods." Severus slipped out of his dormitory and surveyed the common room "Great a fucking pureblood for sure the way she looks and probably a third year at that. Screw it the worse she can tell me to do is bugger off" Severus quietly slipped into the chair across the blonde beauty and feigned reading a book. "What do you want?" Severus inwardly cursed, he wasn't ready yet. "….nice weather we're having huh – LEGILIMENS." "Yes, you must love the rain if you call this nice weather"the girl said somberly. "What the bloody hell, I can only feel her emotions, I can't see what she's thinking – yes I do so love rain it makes everything seem so dreary" the girl laughed and launched into a conversation with Severus that both parties enjoyed .

Severus never anticipated a Black let alone a pureblood could be so kind towards a half-blood like him. "She was quite the enigma, I hope this wasn't a onetime thing" Severus thought. Severus sneered right after that thought. A pureblood like her would never associate herself with him who was he joking with.

"Oy half-blood dog catch" Rosier shouted out with glee. Severus gave him his best glare and excused himself from lunch.

"I haven't talked to Lily a lot since we got to Hogwarts, I hope she isn't upset with me." Severus assumed Lily caught his eye as he left the great hall and would follow him outside. Lily came after ten minutes and asked what he wanted rudely. "Look Lily I'm sorry if I haven't talked to you that much but" Severus started but Lily interrupted him "Look Sev my friends are waiting I'll talk to you later bye". Severus' eyes narrowed a bit as Lily rushed off back to the great hall.

"Hello children, I am Professor Slughorn" a chubby man joyously said "Can any of you tell me the potions you see before me?" Severus hadn't actually read ahead on potions and didn't know any of the potions so he stayed quiet. After a Ravenclaw answered Amortentia and another answered Veritaserum, Slughorn brought out the prize "…Felix Felicis, this gives the drinker an hour of magical luck. Now today we will be brewing the Draught of Living Death and I offer Felix Felicis to the student who completes this potion accurately." Severus got out his second hand potions book and instantly started working. Severus frowned he wasn't getting much juice out of the Sopophorous bean by cutting it. Severus shrugged and crushed it instead and smiled pleasantly. His method had worked. Severus scowled, the books was wrong again, if he stirred 12 times counter clockwise the potion would become cloudy so he stirred it 9 ½ times instead. He let out a satisfied sigh and sat down. "Time's up children. Now I shall test your concoctions. Hmm, almost perfect Ms. Evans but a little too thick of mixture. Mr. Snape, my goodness! It's perfect! I daresay one drop would kill us all. As promised Mr. Snape Felix Felicis. Use it well."

Severus saw Lily walk out of the class in tears. Severus ran after her "Lily, here take it." "Really Sev? Oh my gosh Sev thank you" Lily hugged Severus and went to tell her friends. Severus was blushing since Lily had hugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: LOL you guys hate Lily but ehhh she was a bit of an ass last chapter. I'll add some Narcissa fluff to make ya'll happy for now and since PiffyEq wanted Lily to be jealous of any romantic interest towards Severus and that sounds like a shit ton of fun to write I'm doing it. By the way do you guys want me to reply to your amazing reviews? :P Lemme know with a review "snickers" "eats a snickers bars" "snickers some more"

P.S: Do you guys want me to have Umbridge and her mom in the story for…..torture purposes y'know.

Disclaimer: Do I have to put this thing up on every chapter goddamn….JKR owns all smh

"So mate, how are you gonna use the Liquid Luck?" Avery asked with greed on his face. "You should mix it with your Shampoo, might keep the grease out of it for an hour" sneered Rosier. "Wait, can he afford shampoo?" Avery asked with a snicker. Severus held out his wand without looking at the boys and they all decided to excuse themselves to bed suddenly. "Sleeping early? Good we wouldn't a boils infested Rosier roaming at midnight now would we?" Mulciber and Avery snorted. Rosier sent a glare Severus' way but he was smart enough to know that he was massively outmatched. Severus warded his bed some more and adjusted his wand in the air with wandless magic to hover while he read a book. "Why didn't my legilimency work on Narcissa? Hmm I should work my way up wandlessly from a wand. But who can I use a wand on?" An idea struck and Severus smirked maliciously. "Rosier get up right now". "Why should I listen to you, half-blood." Severus put his wand up in the air pointing it at Rosier. "We wouldn't want an accident now would we?" Severus asked mockingly. "N..n..no.." Rosier stuttered. "Look me in the eye Rosier" Severus commanded and he pointed his wand at Rosier's face. "Legilimens" Severus whispered and he looked into the other boy's mind. Severus snorted "This bloody bastard has a crush on my Narcissa. Now, now Rosier do you really want to wring me up like a pretzel? Go to bed, I appreciate your…ah assistance." The other boy nodded mutely and resumed his search for sleep.

Severus woke up with a gasp. "What did I say about Rosier's infatuation for Narcissa? Why did I say my…We've only talked once and the only girl I could think about like that is Lily. It must be that hormonal growth stuff." Severus reassured himself some more but he didn't realize a pair of stunning blue eyes were making their way into his heart.

Severus sipped his pumpkin juice. He had transfiguration first then all the boring subjects although Herbology didn't sound too bad since he was growing to love Potions.

"Hey Lily, What're you doing" Severus greeted. "Nothing much Sev. I'm so happy we're best friends. What you gave me yesterday made my day." "That was nothing Lily." Severus said with a wave of his hands "Are you excited for transfiguration?" The teacher is your head of house, McGonagall right?" "Yea she's real scary, super strict. I hope we do well. James is really good at it supposedly." "Who's James?" Severus asked lightly not wanting to seem jealous. "Oh, you remember the boy from the train with glasses? That's him and the other boy was Sirius Black." Severus choked "You talked to…to that abomination of a human?" "He's quite nice if you get to know him" Lily said scathingly "and handsome" she added as an afterthought. Severus was getting surprise on surprise it seemed. That Sirius was related to Narcissa and Lily liked that four eyed bastard romantically. Severus' mind was working overtime "Narcissa is exactly what this plan depended on. If she got involved with him then it would be a blow to Black and Lily would see that he didn't rely on her and leave James Potter for him. Yes the perfect plan although it heavily relied on Narcissa, who am I kidding you're a potions prodigy for a reason Severus, just brew up a batch of Amortentia and she's begging to be with you." Severus frowned at his thought of dosing Narcissa. He wouldn't feed her the Amortentia he decided since that would be violating her. He hoped Narcissa would like him although the percentage of that was of Lily liking him and kissing him right now.

Severus headed off the transfiguration alone. Suddenly two jets of red light came at him. "Seriously Potter, disarming charms won't hurt a fly" Severus drawled. Two more flashes of blue came at him which were obviously poor attempts at jelly legs curses. Severus didn't move as the spells ran astray. Severus snorted and ignored the way the boys were arguing about who messed the attack up.

Severus got to class and saw there were no open seats except besides Lily or Narcissa. Lily was too busy whispering with her friends to see Severus' predicament. Narcissa however smiled at him and Severus walked over to her and placed his bag on the desk besides her. Rosier glared at him half-heartedly before McGonagall transformed into herself from a cat. "She's an animagus." Severus thought impressed. "Today we will be going over the rules of transfiguration and if we have extra time a few minutes for spell casting." Severus carefully listened to McGonagall, after all transfiguration was a very useful subject. "You know this is quite boring Severus, I don't understand how you stand this." Severus froze, Narcissa was talking to him. He employed occlumency and did his absolute best to keep rising emotion out of his voice "She's talking to me, she isn't one of those pureblood snobs. "It's an art, Narcissa." "An art that makes you boring as hell" Narcissa replied monotone much like him. McGonagall interrupted their idle conversation "Now we will try the transforming this rat into a water goblet. Repeat after me, Vera verto." McGonagall gave a quick demonstration and called upon James Potter to give it a try. James succeeded on first try and gave a whoop of pleasure. Narcissa was called upon next and she ended up turning her rat into a locket. James started taunting and laughing at her and Severus gritted his teeth. "No one talks to my Narcissa like that. "How about you put your wand where your mouth is potter?" "And crush you in a duel Snivellus? I don't think you'll see my spells coming with all that greasy hair in your eyes." McGonagall took ten points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Severus challenged James to a wizarding duel right after class and James agreed to meet in the quidditch field in an hour. "Who's your second Snivellus?" "Narcissa Black." Severus said without thinking. "Fuck what if she says no to come. Me and my big mouth."

"Hey Narcissa" Severus greeted seeing her in the common room. "Pleasure Severus, how may I be of assistance?" "James Potter and I are having a duel" she look up at him when he said this "And I said you'd be my second." Narcissa let out a laugh at this. "If you refuse it's alright" Severus offered. "No Sev it's just the thought of you needing a second is hilarious." She called me Sev. Only Lily calls me that and no one else has" Severus defiantly thought but a look at her gorgeous blue eyes said otherwise. "If I wasn't straightforward enough then here is your confirmation that I'll second you in the duel." "In an hour, quidditch field" Severus said and Narcissa acknowledged him with a nod. He took this as a dismissal and got up to leave. "Severus" Narcissa softly said "Thank you, I know you're doing this for me." "No one hurts my friends Narcissa, if I have your permission to call you that then trust me not one person will lay a finger on you." Severus walked to his dormitory to make sure which of his curses were legal and which ones weren't.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the meeting room, the teachers were discussing the students they had taught. With a bright twinkle in his eyes he asked how everyone was faring and who they thought was particularly bright. "Severus Snape." Horace his dear old friend said "That boy is a potions prodigy I say." The defense professor didn't like Severus that much and had wanted him expelled. Albus had used his legilimency to see why and stared shocked. The boy knew dueling spells a 4th year would have tremendous difficulty with and he performed it with a lazy flick of his wand. "May I ask his blood status, Horace?" "A half-blood, must be hard for the chap in Slytherin but I'm sure they'll accept him with time" Slughorn said jovially. Albus had muted the staff at sound of half-blood. He could only think of one with such power who passed from Slytherin and was a half-blood. "Tom Riddle…"

 _A.N: I wanted to write more but I wanted a good cliffie lol don't hate me. Severus parsel tongue? Yeah or nah lemme know in the reviews. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Thank you for the kind reviews

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all I'm just borrowing the characters.

Severus cast a tempus and saw there was a half hour left before his duel with Potter. Severus decided to get some fresh air and a little flying practice if he could.

Severus frowned, he couldn't remember who Potter had named as his second. His first thought was Black but Potter could have chosen a 7th year and feigned not being able to battle to have the old student duel him. "Nah Potter isn't smart enough to think of that and he's too egotistical to pretend not being to continue a battle" Severus reassured himself.

Severus laughed in joy as he felt the air rush at his face. Severus did a few more moves and cast another tempus to check the time. "Ten minutes till the duel, I should go down now and wait for Narcissa in the stands." Severus saw James Potter come down with three or four seventh year boys and Lily. Severus hoped Lily would support him over Potter. "

"Hey Snivellus ready to get your ass handed to you?" Severus gritted his teeth and didn't reply "Where's your second Snivellus? Did she not come? I wouldn't blame her." "No Potter she's right here." A feminine voice said. Severus stared dumbfound. Half of Slytherin house had come to the quidditch pitch with Narcissa. Potter was surprised as well and he smirked. "You guys can come out now!" He yelled and more students came out from behind the stands. As it stood half of Gryffindor and Slytherin were at the pitch and here to watch the duel. "My second is Frank Longbottom" James said with a growing smirk. Narcissa didn't look surprised "Since I have unexpectedly sustained an injury I cannot second Severus" James looked like he was about to jump in joy "However my sister, Bellatrix has agreed to second Severus." James' face looked like had owl had died at this news. "Start the duel already!" An unknown Gryffindor called out.

James and Severus took their bows. "On the count of three." The student refereeing said "1, 2, 3!" Severus quickly sent a stinging hex and Incarcerous at James and he was on the ground unconscious before he had sent a spell. Frank grimaced and realized this wasn't an ordinary first year. He took his stance and on the count of three sent Confringo at Severus. Severus smoothly used a Protego and sent Bombarda at him. Frank dived under a quidditch post which took the brunt of the damage. Severus continued his assault with more blasting hexes. Frank put up a shield and sent a stinging hex at Severus' leg. "He's shit, he exposed himself sending that stinging hex." Severus sent an Incarcerous at Frank who clearly couldn't battle anymore. Bellatrix laughed suddenly "A first year took out your strongest dueler and did it without dropping a sweat. Gryffindor house of mudbloods has more squib then wizard in it huh." A beautiful looking Gryffindor came out of the crowd and her face said she was out for blood. "Attack that fucking kid called Snivellus." four 7th years started an assault on Severus. "Cheating Gryffindorks. I gotta get out of here or else I'm history. I'll have to fly" Severus quickly calculated. Before any Slytherin could respond Severus was in the air flying. All the students stared in shock, making most of the opportunity Severus cast a nonverbal Accio on the Gryffindor wands and stashed them in his robes. He landed on the floor softly "House of the noble aren't you. Very brave taking on a first year with half of your house. The Slytherins cheered although the happiness didn't last long. McGonagall with the other teachers had come. She looked at James and Frank in shock . "Who was involved in this 'duel'?" A third year Gryffindor explained what had happened and she almost snorted. A first year defeating her house and flying without a broom. All the Slytherins had said there was no duel but they were assembling to talk about their quidditch team and they had permission of Professor Slughorn. Slughorn hastily agreed wishing to keep his house out of trouble however McGonagall wasn't satisfied. She decided asking Mr. Snape would be the best course of action but when she called out to him he was nowhere to be found. She freed Frank and James from the ropes binding them and performed two quick Rennervates. The Gryffindors' story was that they were assembled for a seventh year's birthday and Frank had been cursed by an unknown student in a cloak. James had tried to defend him but he had been put down as well and the student had ran away after that. Professor Sinistra asked why the Gryffindors had their wands sprawled on the pitch and they hastily retrieved them. "Now, if everything is in order Minerva let us let these students continue their meetings." Dumbledore announced. Minerva wanted to investigate more but she knew Albus wouldn't let her so she kept quiet.

Narcissa Black had seen a powerful wizard. Her father was one to be reckoned with and Bellatrix as ruthless as could be. She knew Dumbledore was very formidable but Severus was amazing. He was doing magic Narcissa was sure she wouldn't be able to perform as a seventh year and most amazing of all he could fly. She was enchanted with this boy and although his looks weren't the best he could be fixed if she tried and he was tremendously powerful which meant no one would dare agree to a marriage contract with her if she was involved with him fearing his wrath. Narcissa decided she would try and get to know Severus better.

"Hello Sev." Narcissa greeted. "Hey Narcissa, I'm just finishing my essay for Binns." Narcissa decided the best way to approach the topic she wanted to talk about was compliment him on something. "That was some display today huh? I bet you have girls after that show today." Severus snorted "That's something I'd like to see." "Don't be silly Sev, you're quite the figure. All mysterious and stuff, some might call it sexy." Severus was almost doubled over with laughter now "Sexy and I don't go together in the same sentence Narcissa." Narcissa smiled, this is exactly what she wanted him to say."Hmph, well I think you're quite sexy and anyone who says otherwise is a dunderhead." Narcissa didn't need to pretend to blush and was quite thankful about that since she couldn't exactly fake a blush either. Severus' mind was working at a rapid pace. "Are you saying that you think I, Severus Snape, am sexy?" Severus said each word slowly for added effect. "Yes, but you probably think I'm not worth your time and I'm not exactly that beautiful so you wouldn't want to go out with me." Narcissa cleverly placed the idea of dating her in Severus' mind and she dearly hoped he didn't agree with what she said about herself even though she had boys drooling to be with her. "No Narcissa you look gorgeous. What the bloody hell are you saying and who in their right mind wouldn't want to be with you?" Narcissa smirked in triumph, she had succeeded. "So you'll go out with me?" Severus blushed "Why the hell does she want to be involved with me? I have no connections while she's a Black, I'm a half-blood and again her family is one of the sacred 28, I'm ugly and she's the most gorgeous girl in Slytherin if not in the school. No she needs something I have and I plan on knowing what that is. "What do I have that you want?" Narcissa had expected this question after all he was a Slytherin. "Good company. You're a strong wizard which means you're bound to end up with a powerful place in the ministry, and most importantly I am attracted to you." Severus realized she had prepared for this "This is Narcissa and I am drawn towards her. I don't sense deceit although if I could use legilimency I'd know what she was thinking rather than her emotion right now. "I want to make sure you aren't using me for personal gain so I would like to perform a spell on you." Narcissa agreed enthusiastically. "However we must leave our current setting to somewhere where people can't observe us."

Narcissa and Severus left the library and Narcissa led the way to an abandoned classroom. "Look me in the eye." Was all Severus said and Narcissa giggled at the intimate contact. Severus performed his legilimency and found that she was genuinely attracted to him and had said the truth to him but she also wanted to get together with him to keep herself out of a marriage contract. Severus decided mentioning this wouldn't do any good since if she was involved with him he wouldn't want her getting married off to some rich ponce either. "I agree to your proposition of getting together." Severus said as formally as he could. Narcissa squealed in delight and pulled him in for a hug in process crushing her breasts onto Severus which he found he enjoyed immensely for some reason and his nether regions also rose up in agreement. "Damn Hormones." "Did you say something Severus?" Narcissa asked. Narcissa had felt Severus' 'excitement' and her hormones had raged but she had kept herself under control and left with a smile on her face.

Severus was lost in his thoughts as a voice snapped him back into reality. "SEV, where were you today I looked all over the library for you. A triumphant smirk graced Severus' lips "I was with Narcissa and she asked to get together with me and I said yes." Lily looked shocked then her face contorted to one of jealousy. "Sev she's probably using you after that duel today to be her bodyguard or something and she doesn't even know you that well. Also Sirius told me how his family is all into dark magic and hating all the muggleborns and half-bloods. You should just tell her to bugger off." Severus was confused at Lily's reaction. "She's different Lily. Narcissa genuinely likes me, don't you want me to make other friends?" "Of course I do Sev but she's a Slytherin." Severus' eyes narrowed at this. "I'm a Slytherin Lily. What are you getting at?" Lily raised her hands up dramatically and left Severus to ponder over what she said.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had just came out of his pensieve once again. He had watched the whole duel between Severus and James. He didn't interfere wanting to know how strong this first year really was and what he had saw made him pale considerably. Albus had been looking at the memory over and over again to check if the boy had used any dark magic and when he had seen none used he had been surprised. What had shocked him most was a Black was associating with a half-blood. Albus knew the Black's were deep in dark magic and he wondered if he should ally himself with the young Slytherin or let himself come to him. Albus decided on warning the boy about the Black family and using legilimency on him to find as much as he could about him.

Severus was eating breakfast besides Narcissa and no Slytherin would have allowed a prestigious pureblood sit with a half-blood had they not seen his power. Narcissa was forcing Severus to eat more when an owl came and dropped a letter off for him.

Dear, Severus

I have an important matter to discuss with you please join me in my office after breakfast ends.

Your Headmaster,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

"The old codger wants me in his office." Narcissa pouted "You can feed me to death another day Narcissa." Severus said with a laugh and excused himself from breakfast. "I wonder what he wants. He's probably going to ask me about the duel. Well he's not going to get anything from me" Severus said with a smirk as he activated his occlumency shields.

A.N: Lemme know what you thought:)


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: lol so I was bored and posted a review on the fic (to see if I could review to myself) saying it was shitty don't judge :')

By the way I know Narcissa and Sev are together now but Lily isn't quite out of the race and I'm thinking about speeding this year to an end cuz 11 year old Sev getting all hormonal is just awkward to write about and 12 is about the age most boys get…urges… Let me know what I should do:)

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all

Severus realized he didn't know where Dumbledore's office was and he was irritated. "I left Narcissa for to meet the stupid old man and he doesn't tell me where his office is, brilliant." Severus saw Professor Anderson the muggle studies teacher and quickly asked him where he could find Dumbledore's office. Professor Vector didn't know where the headmaster's office was although he did see fit to enlighten a Slytherin he presumed to be a pureblood about the, oh so fascinating muggle world. Severus was contemplating committing suicide when the old man himself came to save him. "Mr. Snape, just the brilliant young mind I was looking for. May you follow me to my office?" Severus snorted when he realized he owed a life debt to the headmaster for saving him from the muggle studies teacher.

"Would you care for a lemon sherbet Mr. Snape? No? Pity, they are very tasty." Severus was getting immensely irritated with the headmaster's antics and his occlumency was the only thing holding him back from telling exactly what he thought about Dumbledore's lemon sherbets. Dumbledore saw he had an opportunity to use legilimency as Severus stared at him expectantly and he quickly took it. When Dumbledore looked into Severus' mind however he could find nothing and was astonished to see a huge impenetrable wall looking down at him. Severus had felt the attempt to read his mind and his body went on auto pilot mode. He hexed Dumbledore quickly and had him sprawled in a pensieve with his rear end stuck inside. Severus snickered "Looking into a student's mind headmaster? Pretty low of you using legilimency on a first year isn't it?" Dumbledore got out of his pensieve and was furious by the looks of it although he was trying his best to remain calm. "Mr. Snape, I have called upon you today to discuss about the Blacks. I believe it would be in your best interests to remain wary of them since they are very dangerous to half-bloods as yourself." Severus was confused on whether he should hex Dumbledore for saying Narcissa was a threat to him or ask him why he was telling this to him. He decided on something that would force Dumbledore to elaborate and would be a scathing remark to his house. "Yes, Headmaster you are correct. Sirius Black of Gryffindor has already verbally abused me many times and tried to attack me for being a Slytherin." Dumbledore winced "No, Mr. Snape I mean the Blacks in Slytherin. They are very deep in dark magic and a threat to your wellbeing." Severus laughed "I have proved my worth in Slytherin, believe me headmaster and no one will dare harm me as it stands. As for your concern about the Black family, the only possibility I can see at the current time for the Blacks to kill me with is if Narcissa snogged me to death. And I must ask you headmaster what is your opinion or dark magic?" "Dark magic is something that only the vilest of wizards use Mr. Snape. It is evil and is used to kill people in the cruelest of ways." Severus sighed "Headmaster Crucio is a dark spell. Aguamenti is spell most 3rd years know. Can you Crucio someone to death? Yes, it would drive them to insanity from overexposure but does it kill like you said? Now the other spell I stated would be considered a school boy charm but what if I put your head in a bucket and used the spell to drown you in the water, then I've killed you. The point is headmaster that it is the intent of the wizard, not the spell, that defines if it is dark or not." Severus finished with a smug expression. Severus was dismissed quickly after his small speech and he headed off to history.

"Wake up sleepy head" Severus woke with a start and his wand out in a flash. "It's me, Lily, geez Sev calm down." Severus blushed. "I was thinking that we should head out and just sit together. Y'know it's been a long time since we've talked." Severus saw most students were leaving Binn's class with a few exceptions who were still snoring. "Yeah let's do that." Severus said as he packed his non-existent notes up.

Severus and Lily were heading out to the great lake when Narcissa arrived "Sev, come on let's play some exploding snap I'm really bored… Um... Who's this?" Lily looked affronted and held Severus protectively. "Only I call Sev "Sev" and I'm Severus' best friend Lily." Lily said with a hint of malice. Narcissa sneered "Pleasure to meet you now if you could let my boyfriend join me I would appreciate it or else…" Severus was torn on who to accompany when an idea popped into his head. "Lily why doesn't Narcissa join us? That way you guys could get to know each other." Severus said brightly. Lily saw saying no wouldn't do much to get on Severus' good side and begrudgingly agreed.

Narcissa instantly put her arm around Severus' and Lily did the same not wanting to be outdone. "Stupid Bitch wants my boyfriend for herself!" Narcissa glared at Lily. "Ugly slut wants to take Severus from me!" Lily thought with a sneer. "Ow! Can you both stop holding my arm so hard. I swear you guys are stronger than a troll." Severus complained. Immediately both girls apologized and lessened their grips. Narcissa being the Slytherin she was had an idea to gain Severus' attention. Slowly Narcissa leaned closer to Severus and started pressing the side of her chest of him. Severus blushed red and Lily realized what was happening. "Fucking slut probably uses a push up bra." Lily however had an idea as well. "Sev, look that's a good spot by that tree to sit." Severus nodded and they headed towards the tree. Lily grinned and pretended to trip. Severus with his duel reflexes caught her at once but Lily pushed Severus a bit and he lost his balance which resulted on Lily lying right on Severus. Lily grinned and leaned in a little closer to Severus' face. Narcissa however pulled her right up and helped Severus much more delicately. "Oh Merlin Sev, thanks for saving me. I could have fell in the lake and died." Lily hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek for good measure. Severus was beet red and was oblivious to the death stare Narcissa was giving Lily. Severus was wondering however why the girls were acting so clingy. "Let's talk about our potion essays" Severus suggested as he sat down and both girls for once agreeing looked at him disbelievingly. "We're not in class Mr. Prodigy." Narcissa said with disgust. Lily just shook her head and sat down besides Severus. Narcissa sat down as well and leaned against Severus, she hugged him from the side "Severus, I'm so lucky you're MY boyfriend." Lily remained quiet. "Alright so what's the plan?" Lily asked. Severus had an idea "I overheard Potter and his gang discussing about becoming animagus when I was heading to the library today." "So?" Narcissa asked bored. "So let's become animagus before them and show them who's better." Severus finished looking proud of himself. "So you're saying we become animagi just to show up Potter?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "Not to mention we can hardly transfigure a rat into a quill." Narcissa added. Severus frowned "What do you mean?" Severus asked with a frown. "We can do that easily right? I transfigured Rosier's nuts into watermelons yesterday." "Severus I don't know whether to hex you for sounding so cocky or to snog you for sounding so thick and sweet." Lily snickered and it seemed like the two girls were finally letting go of their jealousy in favour of teasing Severus. "Let's check in the library. There's sure to be something there." Severus said brightly. "We just came out of the library." Lily groaned and reluctantly the duo of girls followed Severus back to the Library.

"Hmm, there isn't anything here to become animagus although it does say you likely get acne problems real bad if you try to transform before 18." Lily and Narcissa gasped in horror. Severus started laughing "Oh Merlin the look on your faces was unforgettable. Ah I need to learn how to store memories to see them again." The trio were kicked out of the library by Madame Pince. "Now what, oh smart one?" Narcissa asked sarcastically. Severus grinned "Now we sneak in at night into the restricted section and have a look." "And how do you suppose we do that?" Lily asked. "I would do a disillusionment charm but I can't do it perfectly yet. Half of me still shows but I have an idea. I can do a silencing spell constantly wherever we go so no one can hear our footsteps and Narcissa can do a lumos while you Lily look for the book." "Alright but let me look for the book since I have a huge library at home and I've gotten good at finding a book fast when I need it. Anyway I presume Lily will be able to maintain the spell better since she's the second highest in charms after you Severus." Lily agreed with Narcissa's suggestion and it was decided they would meet in front of the library at midnight.

"Hurry up." "Shut the bloody hell up. It's not my fault I'm not used to crawling you bloody prat." Severus and Narcissa had sneaked out of the Slytherin common room but they had seen Peeves lurking about so Severus had suggested crawling, suffice to say Narcissa wasn't used to crawling or any difficulties physically and it was showing. After a string of curses that had broadened Severus' vocabulary considerably they met Lily right outside of the library. Severus raised his wand up and quietly muttered Silencio. Lily adjusted her lumos to be dim yet bright enough for the three of them to see their surroundings. They stealthily creeped inside the library heading towards the restricted section. "Fucking Filth had to be roaming this place tonight." Severus cursed. Lily tried her best not to laugh "Filth? That's a good nickname." "Alright listen I have an idea. Severus you see that vase over there?" Severus nodded "Good knock it over to distract Filch and then run back to the common room. Lily hold that Lumos and we'll check as fast as we can for a book on how to become Animagus." Narcissa quickly plotted. Severus did as he was told and soon had a poltergeist, cat and a madman after him. "Damn, why the hell do I have to be the one running and distracting? Mental note: Kill Narcissa Black tomorrow. Alright I really need this stupid charm to work. Shit doesn't work."

"A little higher Lily." "I know" Lily snapped. Narcissa scowled "Sorry, I guess the pressure got to me" Lily said sheepishly. "YES! This is the one. Let's go." Lily and Narcissa ran out of the library as fast as they could towards their common rooms.

Severus groaned. His back was aching. He had transfigured himself a knight suit which fit right in with the countless other ones loitering the hallway. Filch's cat had a few minutes ago bumped into his leg and now it was itching horribly. Severus wanted nothing more than to scratch his leg senseless but his current situation wasn't the best one for scratching. Severus inwardly groaned. Filch had been patrolling the corridor for the last hour and wouldn't leave. Severus hoped his transfiguration skills were good enough to last another hour or he would be in serious trouble. "Who invented curfew anyway? I would like a Time Turner right now and a book about the best way to torture someone. Ah that would be so nice." Eventually Severus' thoughts shifted towards Narcissa and Lily. "I wonder if they got the book. Hope they did or else I'm killing the person who stocked that library."

Filch let out a yawn and retired to the night with his cat who was vehemently protesting and looking in Severus' direction. Filch gave in to the cat's wishes and slowly stalked towards the suit of armour. Severus cursed and shot a stunner at Filch which knocked him onto to the floor dazed. The cat however was hot in pursuit of Severus who was running as fast he could. "Shit, there's the girls bathroom." Severus ran inside and shot a quick stunner at Filch's cat. "C'mon open goddamn it." Severus yelled in frustration as he tried to open a stall door. Severus turned around as he heard something. The tap in the bathroom was spinning with a shine of white light and there was a huge gap where you were supposed to wash your hands. Severus heard Filch and his cat coming after him and after hexing the madman and his cat he would probably get expelled of he was caught. Severus took a deep breath and jumped inside the hole and did his best not to scream. He could hear the hole closing and he felt fear in his chest.

"How the hell am I going to get out? Shit I'm so stupid. I'm gonna die in here now." Severus took a deep breath and decided to explore the place he was stuck in. Severus observed with disgust that the place was covered in the foul stench of dead meat. As he walked, Severus heard something move. He immediately stopped and listen. Something was coming and it was big he realized with horror. He ran when he came face to face with a huge snake. "What the bloody hell." Severus' mind worked overtime and the only possible creature this could be was a Basilisk, but Severus was staring right into its quite open eyes and wasn't dead. "Who are you?" the creature asked."Did that thing just talk to me? This is hell of a nightmare. Ow, not a dream you can't feel pain in those and that pinch hurt. I guess I should try talking to it. I'm dead either way." "I am Severus Snape. Who and what are you?" Severus realized that he wasn't speaking English as he heard the last hiss leave his tongue. "I'm a parseltongue. Wicked." "I am the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin. You are in the Chamber of Secrets and you are my new master." When Severus gave a confused look the creature elaborated. "You speak my tongue so you must be the heir of Salazar Slytherin." Severus grinned. He was the master of this creature and related to Slytherin himself which was pleasant to know. "Uhh, why don't I die when I look you in the eye?" "You are immune to the effects of my eyes since you speak my tongue." The creature answered. "Do I get to name you or something?" Severus asked dumbly. "If you wish so master." "My name is Severus get used to it- wait Are you a girl or boy?" "I am a female, master. Females are larger than males and I'm the largest basilisk in history at 55 feet." Severus nodded mutely "How about Salvia? It means wise in Latin and you look wise as heck." "As you wish master." the snake replied. "No, I want to know what you think about it. And call me Severus. We are equals and we're on a first name basis." The basilisk's eyes widened in shock but it nodded "I think it is a beautiful name ma…Severus. I am honored you have described me as wise." Severus grinned "Alright two questions. Can I ride on your back and two how do I get out of here? The basilisk gently prodded Severus onto his head and Severus so caught up with his new familiar forgot about the time. Severus soon fell asleep on Salvia's head and gave out a content sigh as he hugged his new huge friend.

A.N: Lucky Severus I want a pet basilisk too :(


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: JKR owns it allSeverus woke up with a start. "Where the bloody hell am I?" The other night's events seeped into Severus' mind and he groaned. "Hey Salvia, how do I get out of here again?" The large snake didn't reply and Severus realized why he was so warm. Salvia was coiled into a circle shape and Severus was sleeping in the middle. "How the hell do I wake a basilisk up? DADA is so fucking useless it doesn't even teach me to make a bloody snake to wake up." Severus groaned and punched the basilisk. This left Severus' arm red and so he cursed some more. Severus had to wait another hour before Salvia finally woke up. "Salvia why the bloody hell do you sleep so much and how do I get out of here?" The snake looked affronted and feigned sleep. "I'm sorry, now please can you get me out of here? Narcissa and Lily are waiting for me and are gonna kill me when they find me." Salvia looked interested at the mention of Narcissa and Lily. "Who are they?" the snake asked with a hiss. "They're my friends. Well Narcissa is my girlfriend." Severus blushed and the snake looked confused. "So Narcissa is your mate?" Severus turned even redder "NO. We haven't even kissed forget…mating…" Salvia looked like someone had confounded him now. "What is kissing? And why not mate? It is very pleasurable for a human if I remember correctly from Master Salazar." Severus groaned "Alright she's my mate and how do I get out of here?" "There's a trapdoor located behind the statue of Master Salazar. You exit in a secret broom cupboard which is located in dungeons." Severus did as Salvia told him and he saw the statue part in two and a path which led to a broom cupboard according to Salvia. Severus looked back at Salvia and saw sadness in her eyes. "Salvia I'll come back I promise and I'll find a way for you to get out of this hole." Salvia looked surprised at Severus' promise. "Th...Thank you Severus. I have never had a kinder and greater master than you." Severus smiled and left determined to find a way to have Salvia accompany him wherever he went.

Severus saw it was the afternoon and sighed in relief when he remembered it was Sunday which meant no classes.

Severus made his way towards the common room, Narcissa was reading a book on her favourite chair but anyone observant could see she was restless and not really reading. Severus grimaced "Uhh, hey Narcissa." Narcissa's head snapped up and it looked like she was ready to hex Severus to the next planet. "Severus Snape" Narcissa coldly whispered "Where have you been?" Severus winced "Let's take this somewhere more private…please?" Narcissa nodded and they exited the common room. Severus was debating on whether to show Narcissa and Lily the Chamber of Secrets or not. "Lily I can trust. I know that, but will she see it as dark magic and go tell the headmaster possible endangering Salvia? I've only known Narcissa for a while and although she hasn't done anything to break my trust, but she is a Slytherin." As Severus internally debated with himself Narcissa was growing irritated. "Where the hell are we going Severus?" "To an abandoned classroom and I'll call Lily. Did you get the book by the way?" "Yes we got the book it's in my trunk" Severus let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Alright get the book and meet me in the third floor by the painting of a hippogriff." Narcissa nodded and left to get the book.

Severus finished his tale. He had told Lily and Narcissa that he had run inside a broom cupboard and hid there all night from Filch. When he had woke up he had headed straight to the common room. "Alright we don't need to be amazing at transfiguration or anything to become animagus. It's hard but just a complicated procedure and that's why most wizards don't try it. We have to keep a mandrake leaf in our mouth for a month as step one and I'll tell you the other steps as we go. The girls nodded. "I'll steal three leaves next class. The herbology teacher is clueless and I doubt she'll notice three leaves missing." Lily didn't like the idea of stealing but Severus and Narcissa convinced her after a while that there wasn't another way they could acquire the leaves. Severus explained to the duo that they would not be able to choose their animals if they were under the misconception that they could and Narcissa looked disappointed. Severus was surprised Lily knew that they couldn't choose their form but Lily always listened in class while Narcissa despised transfiguration if he really thought about it. "How will we hide the leaves from everyone Severus? Someone is bound to notice." "I was just getting to that Lily. I was researching in the library the other day about glamour charms and I've got them down. I'll cast them every day on both of you." Severus pointed his wand at Narcissa and with a flick of his wand her hair became red like Lily's. Narcissa looked annoyed and Severus reversed the effects fearing the blonde's wrath. "Meet me here 3 pm next Sunday. Right you guys can leave now I have to do something." Severus finished.

After the girls had departed he had ran after Lily. "Lily, I need to tell you something." Lily looked at him expectantly and Severus gestured to the abandoned classroom.

"Silencio. Alright Lily I wasn't totally honest with you and Narcissa. I really didn't hide in a broom cupboard but I actually found this place called the Chamber of Secrets." Severus relayed his story and although Lily looked a little skeptical she hadn't called him a liar to Severus' relief. "But Sev if you're saying the truth why shouldn't we tell the headmaster? And why didn't you tell Narcissa?" Severus had expected these questions and was ready "The headmaster will probably have Salvia killed and since he was a Gryffindor he'll get me in trouble somehow and send me to Azkaban. Lily, even though Narcissa is my girlfriend, I still haven't been with her for a long time and I trust you the most still." Lily looked smug when he told her that he trusted her the most and hugged him. "Will you take me to meet Salvia, Sev, pleaseeeeeee?" "Alright tell your friends you have detention with McGonagall. No one in my house cares what I do so I'll be able to come unnoticed.

"Why are we in the girls' lavatory, Sev?" "Just wait Lily." Severus said open in parseltongue and Lily gasped as she saw the entrance to the chamber. "Alright, it's a little bumpy. Hold my hand" Lily took his hand and together the pair slid down the entrance. "Salvia. It's me Severus and I brought a friend this time." Severus remembered with horror that Lily would die if Salvia looked at her and he jumped on her. "OW, Sev what the bloody hell." "Sorry Lily. I forgot Salvia can kill whoever looks at her that isn't a parseltongue. Salvia can you not kill her or just close your eyes or something?" Salvia nodded "I can make the friend of my master immune to my gaze as long as I like if master command it." "Salvia make Lily immune to your gaze." Severus said hastily. "It is done Severus. She can look at me now."

Lily had been confused when Severus started hissing but had stayed quite. When Severus had gotten off her she had gasped. Lily ran over the creature with a squeal and started petting it.

Severus snorted when Lily ran over to Salvia petting it "Mhmmm. Severus, this female better be your mate she knows exactly where I have an itch without having to communicate with her." Severus blushed "No this is Lily, Salvia. I haven't told Narcissa about you yet." "Well you better mate with this female instead Severus she is a goddess…Ahhh right there." "Is there any way you can communicate with her Salvia?" Salvia shook her head. Lily was too busy to notice the conversation going on and continued scratching Salvia.

Severus finally managed to convince Lily to leave. "C'mon Lily. It's been an hour, we have to go." "Alright you prat let's go, but we're coming down here again after classes." Severus mutely nodded knowing saying anything otherwise would anger the redhead. "I want to find a way to take her with me everywhere but I don't have any ideas yet and a shrinking charm won't work with her because of her scales." Lily nodded to acknowledge she had heard him. Severus and Lily reached the broom cupboard when Lily suddenly turned around and grabbed him looking excited. "Sev, why not make her a tattoo on forearm or something and when you want she can turn back to her normal form." Severus didn't look excited though "How will we do that though Lily? We don't exactly know how to turn a living thing into a tattoo." "I'll ask professor Flitwick saying it's for a personal project." Severus was excited now and before he knew what he was doing he had pulled Lily close and kissed her. It was as if time slowed down. Lily's lips caressed his softly and she smelled like fresh flowers. Her mouth was warm and her lips tasted heavenly. Severus realized what he had done and pulled back at once. "I'm so...sorry I was just so excited." Lily looked flustered and ran out of the broom cupboard.

"Tell me Bellatrix what is his name?" "Severus Snape my lord, but he is a filthy half blood." Tom Marvolo Riddle chuckled "Yes Bella but he was sorted into Slytherin and since we value blood look into his pureblood line. Tell me whose descendant he is and if he hates mudbloods as much as we do then I might give him a chance to join us. You are dismissed Bella, do keep an eye on him and try to convince him to join our cause. If need be, use your beautiful feminine features and seduce him. You are dismissed." Bellatrix smirked. She would do as her lord asked. She would convince Severus Snape of their cause and if he resisted she would use her body that boys drooled at and show him the right way.

Narcissa Black was frustrated. Severus looked like a bludger had hit him and was avoiding Lily and her for a week now. Her friend Abigail had told her that he just needed a good snog and probably was having dreams about her. Narcissa had chased Abigail around after she had said that and it ended in a huge pillow fight. Narcissa smiled fondly at the memory but was starting to wonder whether Abigail was right. Severus blushed every time he looked at her and ran off after class so she couldn't talk to him. "If I am the object of Severus' male desires then should I Just snog him? I mean if that makes him talk to me again. I'm all for one kiss, but what if he takes it further. No, Severus would never do that to me, he isn't like that. Snogging him wouldn't be that bad if I really think about it. I'll corner him the first chance I get and snog him like Abigail said but I'll need some advice. Bella has been with tons of boys, I'll ask her today after lunch." Narcissa ate in peace with her mind made up and found herself lost in thoughts about Severus.

Severus couldn't bear looking at Narcissa and talking to Lily about the kiss wouldn't do any good. Narcissa's sister, Bellatrix, was being kind to him however and although he knew she probably wanted to ally herself with him so he'd do her homework he didn't mind. Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister and he honestly enjoyed doing the higher grade level work. Severus decided he would talk to Bellatrix after lunch and ask her how to approach her sister.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I've been reading DG/HP fics and I'm thinking about writing one and I completely forgot about this one planning that one out:P

Disclaimer: JKR still owns it.

"Here Bellatrix, I finished the essay for potions." Bellatrix took the parchment with glee "Thanks pet, you really came through." Bellatrix had started to call him 'pet' and it was really getting on Severus' nerves however he didn't object to the name knowing it would just serve to ruin the progress he had made with Narcissa's sister. "A word in private Bellatrix?" Bellatrix nodded and followed him out of the common room to a corridor.

"What do you want pet?" Bellatrix good naturedly asked. Severus' cheeks went red and he tried employing his occlumency barriers to no avail. Bellatrix smirked "So it's about a girl huh?" Bellatrix sighed dramatically. "They grow up so fast." Bellatrix pretended to shed a tear while Severus was becoming redder by the minute. "Uh…Yes Bellatrix it's about a girl. Y...Your Sister actually." Bellatrix's eyes narrowed at this "What have you done to Cissy. If you've lain a hand on her I'll hex you to oblivion." "Of course she's the protective type, just my luck. How stupid am I? Why am I asking Bellatrix what to do after cheating on her little sister?" Severus composed himself and thought of a quick lie. "I just wanted to ask why she… uh… Keeps pressing her chest against me?" The oldest Black sister's face contorted into one of surprise from suspicion. "You see pet, girls… Consider. Go to the library and search it up for yourself I'm not talking about this with you." Severus was blushing profusely again and quickly stammered an okay and scampered off.

Severus hoped Bella wouldn't confront Narcissa about what he had said although that was very unlikely. Severus cursed himself for bringing up such a topic but that was the first that had come to his mind at that moment. Severus decided he would talk to Narcissa and tell her about what happened with Lily. He wasn't keen on her reaction but he might as well talk it out with her and at least save their friendship if not relationship. Severus was contemplating about where to break the news to Narcissa when he had an ingenious idea. "I'll show her the chamber and tell her I fell into Lily when we were getting out of the broom cupboard and kissed her by accident. Severus Snape you are a genius." Severus grinned and headed to the first flying class.

"Everyone put your arm beside the broom and say up." The flying instructor was a woman with a slender figure and sharp blue eyes. "Nothing against Narcissa's though." "What was that Mr. Snape?" Severus' head snapped up. "Nothing, Sorry." Severus proceeded to say up, but his broom wouldn't respond and when it did it shook violently in his arms. "Now put one leg over the broom but do not take off. Mr. Potter I said do not take off. Can you not understand simple instructions?" Severus mounted his broom slowly and instantly knew he hated brooms. He loved flying but it seemed that his body's magic to fly was interfering with the broom's and the two simply didn't bode well for each other. James Potter and Sirius Black, however were naturals on brooms and were whizzing around without a care in the world. What Severus saw next made his heart break. Lily was having trouble riding the broom and Potter was offering to help. Lily almost fell off and James caught her. Lily gave James a kiss on his cheek and that was the last straw for Severus. He left the class with a sullen expression on his face. "I never kissed Lily. Fuck her, she can go kiss that rich ponce's ass for all I care. The Blacks are richer than the Potters anyway."

Severus cancelled his remaining flying lessons since they were optional.

Severus started talking to Narcissa again and soon they both forgot they had a brief falling out. Christmas holidays rolled by quickly and Severus was surrounded by book on transfigurations and charms books.

"Sev." Severus ignored whoever was calling him. The person smacked his head with a book and he groaned "What the hell do you want?" He realized it was Narcissa and sputtered out a quick apology. "It's ok Sev, I was wondering if you could come over for the holidays to the manor." "But your parents? And I'm just a half-blood" Narcissa scowled "No need to remind me and Bella likes you and so do I. And my parents won't mind since they're not home a lot and they leave Bella in charge." Severus thought about it for a few minutes and figured it couldn't do any harm then. Narcissa squealed with delight and hugged him when he had said yes. "It'll be fun I promise and I can give you a makeover so you don't look like a dementor is behind you all the time." "What do you mean a makeover? I'm perfectly fine as I am thank you very much." Narcissa snorted "Sev if you ever want a chance at snogging me you'll do as I say, trust me. You'll be worshipping me after I make you look like a boy worthy of courting me." It was Severus' turn to snort "Courting you am I? Have you planned the names of our kids yet?" Narcissa's eyes sparkled mischievously "Yeah, I'm thinking Albus for a boy and Minerva for a girl." Severus was full out laughing now and luckily Madame Pince was sick for the day or else she would have gave them a lifetime ban from the library for the noise they were making. "Let's change our last name to Gryffindor and kiss James Potter's ass as well." Severus drawled. Narcissa was giggling uncontrollably and it took two calming charms from Severus to make her stop laughing. "Coming back to the point, I agree to your…makeover because I'm too kind to say no." "Shut up you prat. You just want to snog me." Narcissa left the library to a blushing Severus.

"Hmm there's nothing about transforming real animals into tattoos…Ah fuck, animals. I totally forgot about the animagus transformation. I'll get the mandrake leaves today and give them to Narcissa and Lily. No I'll give one to Narcissa, Lily can get her leaf from Potter." Severus stood up to put his books back when a book caught his eye. It was on Ancient Runes by the look of it and it seemed like quite the read judging by the title. Severus decided one more book couldn't hurt so he eagerly sat back down at his table and immersed himself in the book.

"I can't believe it. I've been looking in the wrong place all this time." Severus mused. The book he started reading on runes had exactly what he was looking for. The book stated that he could contain any living thing on his body for an indefinite amount of time if he carved the rune into the person/creature's body and the caster made a blood sacrifice. Severus decided he would try the ritual tonight at midnight. He would have to brew a complicated potion as well to go along with the rune but he wouldn't have trouble sneaking a few items out of ol sluggy's store if he landed himself in detention. He had his own cauldron so he didn't need to worry about that.

Severus smirked, his plan had gone exactly as to plan. He had insulted Potter in potions class and Slughorn overheard him. He had landed himself a detention at 8 pm that night and was quite smug about it.

Severus made his way down to the chamber with haste. He had to levitate all the ingredients since if any of them came in contact with each other the results would be disastrous. He slowly slid down the chamber entrance being careful to make sure he maintained his control on the ingredients. Severus placed down the cauldron and the ingredients on the clean marble floor inside the Chamber of Secrets. He transfigured one of his socks into a table to work on and left the chamber hastily.

Severus snuck out of the common room at 11pm and made his way towards the girls bathroom. Severus rapidly prepared the ingredients to brew and then he started preparing the potion. Salvia had emerged out of her den and silently observed Severus.

"Perfect, now I just let it simmer for an hour and it's done." Severus looked at his potion with satisfaction and turned towards Salvia. "I found a way for you to stay with me everywhere I go. I'm going to carve a rune on your back and then give you this potion to drink which I have to put my blood in so the rune knows which magical source to attach to. Then I have to mark a part of my body with fire since it's the most sacrificial of the natural elements. You're gonna stay where I burn myself and it can't be a really tiny burn since there's a minimum size. Anyway I'm going to do it on my left forearm since I duel with my right and if I ever need to call you in a battle you can pop out without a problem." Salvia soaked in all the information and frowned as much as a snake could. "What will you carve my back with? My scales are impenetrable." Severus' face went downcast as he realized this. Salvia saw Severus and she felt horrible. A master so kind and honorable, one who considered herself an equal when she was a meager servant and she was the source of his sorrow. Salvia decided she would do as her master wished to, she would shed her scales which would be incredibly painful, but doable. They would take forty eight hours to grow back and she would be in immense pain while they did but she would do this for the kindest master she had ever had. "Severus, I have a way for you to carve the rune on me. Be prepared to carve it and leave the chamber as soon as the ritual is finished and do not come back for two days." Severus nodded confused but he quickly became excited. Severus slowly extracted a dagger and cut a part of his left palm. His blood quickly mixed into the potion and the concoction became a pale blue." Salvia started hissing loudly and Severus quickly diverted his attention towards her. Severus looked at her with horror. "She's shedding her scales on purpose… is that even possible?" Salvia hissed "DO IT SEVERUS, QUICKLY AND LEAVE OR ELSE I SHALL ATTACK YOU IN AGONY! A COMMAND FROM YOU WON'T MAKE ME STOP!" Severus snapped back into action at once and he quickly started carving the rune he had memorized. The rune was very intricate so Severus couldn't make it small or else he would mess up. Severus worked as fast he could and finished the rune in record time. The rune started glowing white, to his relief. Severus carried the cauldron as he carefully as he could and set in front of Salvia. "Drink it please Salvia." Salvia hissed in anger but did as Severus told her. Severus quickly used Incendio on his left forearm burning himself. Severus ignored the pain easily as he was used to beatings from his drunk father and this was a breeze in comparison. His forearm glowed simultaneously with the rune and a bright blue piece of magic connected the two together. Severus had no time to celebrate his victory since Salvia was roaring in pain. He could attach Salvia to his arm now but she specifically told him not to visit her for two days. Severus decided the best course of action was to listen to Salvia as he didn't know the repercussions of making her a tattoo in an injured state. Severus stared at his familiar in regret and he shed a tear. "Get well fast Salvia, I know you can do it girl."

Severus disillusioned himself as much as he could and snuck back to the common room. He was relieved to see nobody was awake in the common room and in his dormitory his roommates were snoring their asses off. He opened his bedding to see a Narcissa and almost screamed when she put her hand on his mouth. "I've never thought about it before, but Narcissa has a really nice hand." "Don't be daft." Severus was scared. Narcissa had read his thoughts but he realized after a second she was referring to him screaming. "What are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep for some reason tonight. I decided to sit in the common room for some time but saw you sneaking out. I decided I would give you a surprise by sitting on your bed when you came back. You surprisingly didn't have wards activated but that's another topic. Where have you been?" Severus hesitated, he knew he could trust Narcissa but he wanted to wait until Salvia was fully healed to tell Narcissa about her. "I…I can't tell you today but I promise I'll tell you after the holidays and I do have wards activated you're just keyed in. I did it as a precaution in case you ever did something like this, we wouldn't want your pretty face covered in boils would we?" Narcissa smirked "No we would not, well goodnight Severus I hope the information you withheld is worth the wait." "It is." Severus didn't sleep night that night in worry for Salvia.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I just realized I had Severus have DADA with Narcissa and seventh years so I'm just going to pretend I meant to do that and say the professor had his first class with the whole of Slytherin and Gryffindor as an introduction.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter

Severus Snape was one happy wizard, tired as well but he was proud at what he had accomplished.

Severus made his way to great hall for breakfast with a yawn.

"Hey Narcissa" Severus greeted as he plopped himself beside her on the table. Severus grabbed a pasty coated with a lot of sugar and was immediately reprimanded by his girlfriend. "Eat something healthy Severus, here eat some salad it's wonderful." Severus gave a half-hearted glare to Narcissa while students sitting nearby snickered. Severus groaned some more as Narcissa filled his plate with more salad and replaced his pumpkin juice with water. "Why the hell can't I eat normal food" Severus put his hand in his head dramatically and Narcissa giggled. "Consider it part of your makeover and since you've been a good boy I'll give you a reward" Narcissa ensued to kiss his cheek. Severus was too tired to blush and continued eating. Narcissa frowned "What's wrong Sev?" "I'm tired, meet me where we met last time on the third floor after lunch." Narcissa nodded but still encompassed a frown.

Herbology was a bore to Severus who had read ahead, the class was studying about a fungi that carried spores that would paralyze you if you breathed them in. Severus finished his portion of the work and slowly creeped over to the greenhouse stores. A boy from hufflepuff screamed as he touched his fungi and that was the split second Severus needed. He quickly grabbed three mandrake leaves and went back to his station. Severus slipped them his pockets and pretended to listen to the herbology teacher the rest of the class.

Severus looked at the three mandrake leaves he had acquired, he didn't know why he had gotten three of them when he knew Lily wouldn't be getting any from him. Severus knew he still cared for Lily and would protect her if need be but she had crossed an unmarked boundary. She had kissed James Potter and if she still wanted Severus she would have to make a choice.

Lunch came by quickly and Severus quietly piled anything unhealthy in sight. Narcissa wasn't here yet and Severus planned on capitalizing his situation. Just as Severus was about to eat his first bite he heard someone sit beside him, he turned his head and winced at sight of Narcissa's glare. "Sev, I think you took someone else's plate by accident, here let me help you get a healthier assortment of food." Severus cringed as Mulciber took his plate from Narcissa and devoured his meal.

Narcissa and Severus left the great hall together and went to the abandoned classroom on the third floor. "Alright I got the mandrake leaves, put them in your mouth. I'll place a mild sticking charm on them so they stay on the top of our mouths." Narcissa stared at the leaf in disgust and opened her mouth reluctantly." Severus placed the leaf in her mouth and used a glamour to make it look like it wasn't there. He went on to the same to himself and laughed at Narcissa's face. "Don't worry I just have to make a potion next and we have to drink it in the full moon, after that we have to meditate to find our animagus, it's pretty easy after that. You just have to concentrate on transforming and voila you'll get your state. We should have it by the end of the year." "Where's Lily and is there a way to check our animagus state?" If I'm something like a flobberworm then fuck being an animagus." Severus' face darkened at the mention at Lily "Lily is otherwise occupied by Gryffindor's golden boy." Narcissa shook her head in loathing "And we can check our animagus forms, we won't be able to brew it in school though, I can brew it at your house if you have the ingredients." "Manor" Narcissa corrected "And I'll get us the stuff you need to brew it no sweat." Severus nodded "Say Narcissa can I test a spell on you? I made it and I can't cast the counter curse when I'm exposed to it. It's harmless I promise." Narcissa's eyes widened when Severus said he created his own spell and agreed enthusiastically when he asked to try a demonstration once he said the spell was harmless. "Alright ready?" Narcissa nodded vigorously " _Levicorpus."_ Narcissa was raised from the ground and turned upside down hanging, what Severus didn't consider before trying his spell on Narcissa was that she was wearing school robes. Narcissa's robes were resting on her head now and Severus got an eyeful of her curvaceous legs. Severus momentarily forgot what he was doing and stared, Narcissa screamed and Severus came back to life. " _Liberacorpus_ " Narcissa fell on to the ground and before she landed Severus quickly cast a cushioning charm. "Severus fucking Snape what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Severus gulped and winced at her expression "Uh I totally forgot about your robes I'm so sorry. I promise I won't do that again." Narcissa looked at him carefully "Were they nice?" Severus looked confused "Huh?" "My legs, were they nice?" Severus' eyes glazed over "Very nice, brilliant really." Severus dreamily replied. Narcissa giggled and left the classroom to Severus and his thoughts.

Severus realized a few minutes later that Narcissa left and sheepishly rubbed his head. Severus left the classroom and left to go to his afternoon classes.

DADA was bore to Severus with the professor ignoring him as much as possible and he didn't teach anything except how to jinx Slytherins. The professor learned the hard way that hexing the _Black_ sisters wouldn't work out after he chose Andromeda as a volunteer. Narcissa and Bellatrix had roughed up the professor and according to rumour cut off a certain body part located near the waist. Narcissa had told Severus the rumour wasn't true but not entirely a lie either. The sisters had petrified the man and put owl food on his certain body part. After that the duo had carried him to the owlery and left him there. Severus cringed as he thought about that and decided never to get on Narcissa's bad side. Class ended quickly for Severus who was lost in his thoughts, he saw that the target today was Rosier and however much he hated the boy he held sympathy for him because he would get targeted because he was a Slytherin only.

Severus went to his dorm and practiced Legilmency on Rosier who was getting used to Severus doing an unknown spell at him every night. Severus could cast the spell non verbally now and he was quite proud of it. Severus warded his bedding area with a new spell he had found and went to sleep with a satisfied sigh. Severus dreamed of a blonde girl in ways that night that would make anyone blush, not that he remembered in the morning.

Another day passed by and Severus snuck out of his dorm. He made his way to the girls' lavatory to visit Salvia and he heard someone crying. He quietly crept in and saw it was ghost to his relief. Severus tried ignoring the ghost and slowly walked by it. The ghost saw him and she started making obnoxious comments about him. Severus groaned and he ignored her, he internally vowed to find a spell that would shut the ghost up. Severus made his way down to the chamber. He slowly walked over to the place where he had brewed the potion and saw his sock lying on the chamber floor. He called out to Salvia and to his relief she was fine but very tired. "Are you okay now?" The snake did the closest thing it could to rolling her eyes and Severus' eyes lit up. He ran towards his familiar and hugged her "I was so worried, why would you do that, it must have hurt so much, how did you shed your scales anyway and why did you do that huh?"

Salvia hissed is amusement although she was bursting with happiness from the inside, her master truly cared for her and she could ask for no more. "Yes I'm okay now and you asked me why I did it two times. To answer your question Severus I did it for you, you have been the kindest master I've had and frankly in the short time I've known you I've come to love you.

Severus was shocked by his familiar's confession and started crying out of happiness "Thanks Salvia, I love you too. You're the first person to say that to me and I can't tell you how much that means to me." "Snake, and that isn't a good thing Severus. What about your family?"

Severus spent the next hour telling Salvia about his life and many times she had hissed in indignation. "I will torture that man until he begs to die. He has laid his hand on the heir of Slytherin and he shall regret it." Severus had agreed and he promised he would let Salvia do what she pleased with him. After Severus had finished Salvia looked to be in thought. "Severus summon a vial or flask of any sort." Severus picked up one of the vials he had brought crushed beetle juice in from the potion he had brewed two days and had casted a quick _Scourgify_ to clean it. "Good now place it in front of one of my fangs" Severus did as he was told. After a few seconds a purple substance began oozing out. A minute later Severus had a large vial full of it and he closed the vial. "That is my venom, as the king of serpents my venom is very valuable and if you sell it you will make millions on that vial alone. I suggest you open a vault at Gringotts and ask the goblins to sell it for you. Give them a profit of 5 percent and they will get you the best price available. Also I have many skins I have shed that will give you armour protecting you of any spell except for the killing curse, fiendfyre, and like wise. Show the goblins and pay them to build armour for you, their craftsmanship is impeccable. I will give you as much venom as you please, my skin that I have shed will also for a good amount of galleons." Severus stared awe struck at his familiar, he didn't realize how valuable she was just until now." Severus vowed to visit Gringotts as soon as possible.

After another hour of thanking Salvia and conversation Severus ready to depart. "Alright let's try tattoo thing out. So uh I just call you to my arm I think. Uh Salvia attach yourself to the part I have marked myself with. Salvia to Severus' shock evaporated in a white light and formed as a tattoo on his arm. Severus held his left arm to inspect the tattoo and smirked " _Wicked." "Seriously Severus, so immature."_ Severus was perplexed, he swore he heard Salvia say he was immature. (S) " _I did. It seems like this ritual did more than just make me a tattoo. Since you used blood in the ritual you probably connected us together on a higher level and since I am a part of your body right now I can listen to your thoughts and vice versa. You probably have disposal of my knowledge as well." "That's wicked. Remind me to connect you to me with blood in my next life as well."_ Salvia mind snorted. " _'Wicked', I sometimes forget you are only eleven. I'll keep your suggestion in mind although I'm not letting you die for another two hundred or so years."_ Severus grinned at his tattoo once more and headed to go to sleep.

Severus woke up to a very, very, very annoyed basilisk. " _Why the hell are you dreaming about a blonde female's body nude? Do humans mind mate as well?" "I did most certainly not dream about Narcissa nude and don't you go to sleep?"_ Severus was disconcerted about what Salvia had told him and he was certain he had never dreamed about anyone that way. " _No, I need to sleep 12 hours every century and I've already slept those 12 hours a few weeks ago. And you were dreaming about this Narcissa's body quite vividly. "Shut it and even if I was dreaming about her it's not my fault so there."_

A week later Severus had gotten used to the meal plan Narcissa had set for him and was to his surprise feeling more energetic then he had ever before. His posture was doing much better as well because of this and Severus had to take lessons from Narcissa on how to carry himself with grace 'If he were to court her or meet her parents.' Salvia had found this particular scene immensely hilarious and wouldn't let go of it.

Severus had vehemently protested against the lessons but Narcissa somehow always managed to convinced him to do her bidding and although it worked out wonderfully for him most times he still didn't like it.

Severus left the great hall to get his trunk. He couldn't shrink it since he had Salvia's shedded skin in it which was immune to spells.

Today was the day the students left for Christmas holidays and Narcissa was practically dragging him to the train.

The pair found a compartment and made idle talk until the train reached kings cross. Narcissa and Severus got their trunks, the duo dragged them outside and weaved around the masses of wizards and witches. Severus saw Bellatrix and Andromeda waiting for them by a platform, Severus hoped Andromeda wouldn't discriminate his blood status but to Severus' surprise she was very pleasant towards him. "C'mon pet come here and hold my hand, we're apparating to the manor." Severus held Bellatrix's hand he suddenly felt an odd sensation like being stuffed inside a tube

Severus looked at the manor before him in awe, it was huge with the hedges trimmed to look like snakes ready to attack and he could see a quidditch pitch in the distance. Huge gates guarded the manor and Bellatrix had to key him into an extensive amount of wards before he could enter.

A house elf took his trunk and took it to his room and another three did the likewise with the _Black_ sisters. Narcissa took a hold of Severus' hands and dragged him into her room.

A long tour of the house later Severus was exhausted. The manor had a hundred something rooms and 30 or 40 bathrooms. Severus wondered how no one got lost in here and was seriously considering asking Narcissa.

A week of excitement later Severus decided on asking Narcissa to go to Diagon Alley. Narcissa agreed at once when Severus asked "It'll be so fun Sev, we can go to a special hair styling place that I know where they'll give you potions for the grease and your hair style covers your whole face up." " _She is right you know, you might be the kindest master I've had but definitely not the most handsome."_ Salvia added. " _Way to add insult to injury Salvia"_ Severus sarcastically said "Of course Narcissa, your wish is my command." Christmas was in two days and Severus still hadn't got Narcissa a gift.

Severus got ready in the only pair of casual robes he had which were worn out. Severus cast severe glamour charms on his robes and hoped they lasted for a few hours. "Narcissa you have any endless bottom pouches or whatever they're called?" "Yeah, I have a ton of them around I'll get one for you." Severus caught the small bag Narcissa threw at him and ordered one of the house elves to put all the basilisk hide inside it. Severus put the vial of venom in his untorn robe pocket and waited for the elf to finish his task. After he finished Severus thanked him and hooked the pouch onto his waist and departed his room. "Wow Severus I didn't know you had such good robes." Severus looked embarrassed and he told her about the glamours. Narcissa nodded in understanding and she led him to the fireplace. The duo used the floo to get to Diagon Alley.

The place was filled to brim with wizard and witches, Christmas decorations were performed extensively and it looked festive as hell. This was Severus' assessment on Diagon Alley and a quite accurate one as well. "I'm gonna head to Gringotts Narcissa meet me here in an hour." Narcissa agreed and left for the nearest jewellery shop.

Severus walked into Gringotts and wished he brought Narcissa with him. There was a huge line and Narcissa could probably get an appointment at once with her last name being what it was. Severus waited the line out and the goblin at the desk didn't even look up when it was his turn, it simply asked for his name. Severus' eyes narrowed and he was about to say something rude when his mouth started controlling itself. "Severus Snape sir, I wish to open a vault with your kind assistance and to perform an inheritance test. I also am in possession of some items which may be of your interest. May the blood of your enemies flow and your gold ever rise." The goblin looked up at Severus' last statement and led him to a separate room. "Mr. Snape, my name is Griphook. We will be opening a vault for you today and performing an inheritance test as you requested." Severus mutely nodded "Mr. Snape I must ask, how you know of the sacred greeting?" Severus' mouth controlled its self again "I respect goblins very much sir and believe they are a vital part of our society, I looked into the history on goblins and how to properly greet them as they perform a crucial parts of our lives and we owe it to them to treat them as fairly as can be." Griphook nodded and was smiling now. "Mr. Snape please cut the palm of your right hand with this dagger and let your blood drop onto this parchment." Severus did as he was told and words started to form.

 _Inheritance Test_

 _Severus Snape_

 _Blood Status: Half Blood_

 _Heir to Salazar Slytherin_

 _Blood heir to most ancient and noble house Prince_

"The goblin's eyes widened at the name of Salazar Slytherin but kept his calm demeanor. "Mr. Snape it seems we have a lot to discuss." Griphook led Severus to another room but this one was bigger and much more ornately decorated. "Mr. Snape please take a seat. Now, you mentioned you possess something of our interest?" Severus nodded and it seemed whatever was controlling him had stopped "Uh yeah, Severus pulled out the vial of basilisk venom and opened his charm as wide as possible and turned it upside down. Pieces of basilisk hide fell out piece by piece and the goblin gasped. "Uh this is basilisk venom and this is some skin it has shed and it…I mean someone told me to bring it to you so you can build me armour out of it since you guys are the best" The goblin nodded while simultaneously ordering the guard goblins to call someone named Sharpfang. The goblin who Griphook had called suited his name, he had sharp fangs and narrow eyes which looked like slits. Griphook and Sharpfang quietly conversed while looking at Severus in between at times."

Ten minutes later the conversation ended. Sharpfang cleared his throat "Mr. Snape" Severus interrupted the goblin getting annoyed at the formality "It's Severus, no need to be so formal." The goblin eyes widened for a moment "Well Severus it seems you do possess something of our interest and we would make this armour for you but at a cost of course but all of this later. First we must discuss your vaults. It seems that you are the heir of Salazar Slytherin and as such you inherit his vault. However you must speak parsel tongue to open the vault and a fang of a basilisk is required as well as the key." Severus grinned "No problem Sharpfang I can speak parseltongue and uh for the next part I kind of need a vow since it's top secret information." The goblin looked offended at the mention of a vow "Severus Gringotts will never reveal a clients' secret unless they declare war against the goblin nation or kill a goblin. It seems to me you will do neither as you have respected us greatly and we assure you the action is reciprocated." Severus was satisfied with Sharfangs statement. "Do you have a large room? Around 70 or so feet and 30 feet high." "Yes we do Severus please follow me," Severus followed the goblin and when he looked around he saw that Griphook had left.

Sharpfang led Severus into the room he had requested "Sharpfang close your eyes until I tell you to." The goblin did as he was told and Severus summoned Salvia. Severus hissed "Close your eyes so you don't kill the goblin." Salvia closed her eyes as Severus told her. "Sharpfang open your eyes." Severus almost snorted at the goblin's reaction, he jumped back and fell on the ground in the process. Severus helped him up. "Salvia you heard him, give me a fang and were you the one controlling me back when I first talked to Griphook?"Sharpfang had composed himself now and was watching the interaction of Severus with his familiar with great interest. "Yes, you evidently didn't know how to greet them so I controlled your body." Salvia leaned down now and opened her jaw to showcase the numerous amount of fangs within. Severus leaned in and pulled one out with great difficulty and quickly made Salvia a tattoo again. "Alright Sharfang lead the way"

Severus followed the goblin in a cart which they rode to the lowest part of Gringotts. "Right this way Mr. Snape." Severus awed at the vault. It was humongous and was decorated with snakes all over. There were emeralds covering the frame of the vault and all in all it was impressive even by Gringotts standards. Sharpfang chanted a few intelligible word and the vault opened. Another door was present behind the vault and there was an obvious hole for the basilisk fang to go in. Severus put in the fang and hissed open in parsel tongue. The vault door opened and Severus gasped. " _Wicked, I'm bloody rich."_ Salvia snorted in his mind " _Out of all of the things you could say first, you say wicked. Well done Severus."_ Severus ignored Salvia and inspected the gold and grinned. He did the first thing he could think of and jumped in. " _Never try swimming in gold like those muggle movies."_

"Severus, now this is an endless bottom wallet enchanted to open to your touch only. You may key someone else in with you as well. It will cost you 5 galleons and I doubt that will make a huge impact on your current wealth. Do you also wish to open a vault as per your request before?"

Salvia advised Severus to get another vault and get all the contents of Salazar's vault to be shifted in to that vault in case there was another heir of Slytherin. Severus did as his familiar told him to and Sharpfang immediately nodded "I will get Griphook to start on that right away. I assume you want a maximum security vault?" "Yes Sharpfang." "Severus I am afraid you must come with me now to discuss your basilisk venom and what you propose we do with it. There is also the matter of the armour and if you wish to change your muggle last name to a…more fitting one of Slytherin." Severus' head snapped up at the mention of changing his last name, he quickly filled his wallet with a thousand galleons and picked up some of the books he saw in parsel tongue and put them in his pouch.

"As per our discussion, Gringotts will be getting 5% profit of the selling price of your basilisk venom and the armour we will build for you will cost you a meager ten thousand galleons. Your current vault holding is two billion nine hundred and eighty seven million sixty thousand three hundred and thirty galleons, twenty knuts and two sickles." Severus nodded, he cared about this but he really wanted to get to the topic of changing his last name. "Now as I said earlier you have the legal option of changing your last name to Slytherin as you are his heir. Gringotts usually does not allow this but since you have been such a kind wizard to the goblin nation we think you deserve this action, consider it an act of courtesy." "Yes, I want to change my last name, anything related to that abomination of a man gone is better." Sharpfang raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything. Sharpfang summoned a piece of paper and placed it on the desk in front of him with a quill. "You will not need ink for this quill, it uses your blood to seal the agreement." Severus picked up the paper and read it _"Bunch of legal shit."_ Salvia reprimanded him and told him that it meant that Severus was changing his last name legally and since he was the last living heir to Slytherin to their knowledge which was an ancient and noble house he would become emancipated. That meant the trace would be off him and he would be required to sit on the wizengamot at the age of 15.

Severus signed the paper with the blood quill and Sharfang took it from him. "Congratulations Mr. Slytherin. Now we have one piece of business left remaining, your mother Eileen Prince was the heir to the Prince dynasty but she married a muggle. Her father Abraxas Prince cast her out of the _Prince_ family and after she dies you will be the heir to the _Prince_ wealth. Even though you are cast out of the family by default you will still be the heir of the fortune unless Abraxas Prince's will states otherwise. Also you must choose a goblin to manage your vault as it is one of the largest vaults in the bank. I will not be able to take this responsibility as I am the manager of the _Blacks_ and manager of Gringotts." Severus thought about it for a few seconds and chose Griphook. Sharpfang nodded and escorted Severus to the front of the bank.

Severus cast a tempus and saw that four hours had passed "OH FUCK NARCISSA IS GOING TO KILL ME." Salvia found this amusing and laughed inside Severus' head.

Severus finally found Narcissa in front of the bank waiting. Severus gulped and took a deep breath. "Uh Narcissa?" Narcissa's glare turned towards him and her eyes narrowed "SEVERUS SNAPE-"Severus interrupted her "Slytherin, I'm not a Snape anymore." Narcissa's anger was replaced by confusion. "Let's go to that hair salon you were talking about then Madam Malkins. I'll explain everything when we go to the manor. Narcissa brightened at the mention of the hair salon and all past grievances were forgotten.

Severus came out of the hair salon with his hair trimmed and put up like James Potter with magical gel. Severus had no signs of acne on his face thanks to Narcissa and her magical creams but his teeth were still crooked and his nose protruded out. Narcissa forgot about going to Madam Malkin's and dragged Severus to St. Mungo's. "Narcissa Black, I want a healer in ten seconds or say bye to your job." Severus found it endearing that Narcissa could be so cold to the outside world yet so warm to him. The receptionist stammered and quickly got a healer to come and assist them. The healer took them to a room and asked them what was wrong. "Severus here needs his teeth straightened and his nose straightened and shrunk a little." The healer quickly finished Severus' teeth and straightened the hook as well. "You must take a sip of dreamless sleep for the next part Mr.-""Slytherin." The healer looked flustered but said no more. Severus took a drop of dreamless sleep so he would have to sleep only twenty minutes.

"It's perfect Sev let's go now." Severus rubbed his eyes and found himself in the middle of Diagon Alley by the time he came to his senses. "Alright let's go get robes now." Severus went inside his shop and saw a worker come over to them. "Second handed stuff is in the back, how may I help you young lady?" Severus looked down and saw his glamours had worn off. He sneered and Narcissa was fuming "You will not insult my boyfriend. I am a _Black_ and if I here you insult Severus here again I swear I will have you assassinated." Severus snorted and pulled out his wallet. He threw five galleons at the worker "Thanks for the entertainment, I love when Narcissa goes on protective mode." Madam Malkin came out to see what all the commotion was about and quickly ushered Severus and Narcissa in once she learned of the Situation. Severus tried out all types of robes but he particularly liked the deep green robe made out of velvet and oddly the scarlet one covered with silver linings. Severus got a few pairs of school robes too and 3 pairs of casual robes. They all had warming charms and cooling charms on them which was an added bonus. "Any particular custom design you want on the robes children?" Narcissa told her she wanted the black family crest. Severus said the Slytherin family crest "Dear, nobody has seen the Slytherin family crest and even if I did know it you wouldn't be able to wear it. If you wore the robes you would get cursed for wearing someone else's crest." Severus showed her the ring Sharpfang had gave him and when the ring shot out a piece of white magic stating Severus as Salazar's heir and showing the family crest, that shut up Madam Malkin real quick and she told them to come back in an hour to pick the robes up or have an elf do it. Severus' robes costed a total of 350 galleons and Narcissa's 100 since she only got school robes and one casual robe.

After the duo reached the manor Narcissa asked Severus about his last name and how he had got it. Two hours later Narcissa was caught up and she had cooed when she saw Salvia. Salvia had loved the attention. "You know I think she forgot that I'm her boyfriend and you're just my familiar." Salvia had smirked and let out a hiss of satisfaction as Narcissa scratched his chest. An hour or so later Narcissa and Severus retired to their rooms.

"Wake up." Severus woke up dazed "Huh?" Narcissa giggled "It's me now move over I'm sleeping with you. I couldn't sleep and decided it'd be fun talking to you." Severus and Narcissa chatted for a few minutes. "Say Severus I never did give you a reward for doing the makeover I told you?" Severus oblivious to the fact Narcissa was leaning towards him rubbed his head "Nah, but it's alright." Severus finally saw that Narcissa was leaning towards him and he panicked " _Shit what if I mess up. Is my breath alright? Her lips are so rosy, I wonder if she tastes like strawberry."_ Severus unconsciously leaned towards Narcissa as well. Severus put his arm around Narcissa and…To be continued.

A/N: LOL I'm so evil. But I did write a long ass chapter for you guys. Around 5300 words geez.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I need a Beta, PM me if you think you'd be interested.

Disclaimer: JKR owns it.

Severus put his arm around Narcissa and leaned in closer, just as their lips were about to meet someone pounded on the door. "Pet, come out for a second I need help with something. Severus internally went through every torture curse he could think about and how he would use them on Bellatrix.

Narcissa told Severus to answer the door while she would hide under the bed.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix smirked "Now where is my sister?" Severus' eyes almost widened but he occlumency shields stopped him from expressing emotion. "How the bloody hell should I know?" Bellatrix nodded believing his lie to be genuine "Pet I need to talk to you about something." Severus quickly thought of a lie to keep Bellatrix out of the room "Let's sit downstairs, I'm quite hungry and I need something to eat. Bellatrix waved her hand nonchalantly "It's no problem I'll get one of the house elves to get you something. "Come, sit." Severus sighed and followed Bellatrix to his bed and sat down beside her.

"Pet, what is your view on muggles?" Severus knew he had to tread carefully here, he was talking to a blood supremacy supporting family member. "Filth in my opinion, the less of them the better the world is." Bellatrix nodded "I know of a person who is banding people together to fight for the cause, would you be interested?" Severus knew saying no would be committing suicide but he couldn't say yes either. "I'm only a first year surely I'm too young?" Bellatrix didn't notice Severus evading her question and looked thoughtful "Well he wouldn't officially recruit you until you were older but if you support him you could subtly help him in small ways. And if you need an incentive…" Bellatrix's hands suggestively ventured near Severus' thighs.

Severus' eyes widened. " _Bellatrix is offering 'pleasure' to me in exchange of working for this guy she wants to help. It's not a bad offer, she's one of the most attractive girls in the school. No I've already cheated on Narcissa once it's not happening again."_ Severus gently placed Bellatrix's hand in her own lap. "I'm sorry Bellatrix I'm not interested in your…incentive however I will think about what you have said to me."

Bellatrix looked offended that Severus had ceased her advances but she was happy that he was interested in the dark lord and his ideas. Bellatrix nodded and left the room.

Narcissa crawled out from her hiding space livid.

Severus looked at Narcissa's face and gulped. Narcissa could have passed as a banshee with how pale she was. "'That bitch, that fucking bloody hag." Narcissa let loose of string of more curses and Severus winced. What was about to be the best night of his life was ruined by Bellatrix.

Narcissa hugged Severus tightly and left for her room before Severus could say anything.

" _Why does this always happen to me?"_ Was Severus' last thought before he drifted off to sleep.

Severus woke up and realized it was Christmas. "Brilliant let's see if I got any presents. I wouldn't be surprised if Lily didn't get me anything this year."

Severus walked down the grand staircase of Black Manor in a bathrobe. "The crappy stuff Narcissa calls food worked huh. My ribs don't jab out like before, that's pretty nice." Severus froze as he looked ahead of him, Narcissa's parents were sitting, having breakfast and conversing within themselves. Severus ran back to his room, got the robes that a house elf had delivered to him yesterday and picked out the deep green one.

Severus walked down the stairs this time as if he was a rich pureblood and people were fortunate to have a glimpse at him.

"Hey Sev, meet my parents. "Severus Slytherin, meet Druella Black and Cygnus Black the Third." Severus found the elder _Blacks_ disconcerted looks at his last name amusing.

"Surely you mean he is in Slytherin, not his surname." Severus smirked "No Mr. Black I am the sole heir of Slytherin." Druella actually snorted "What nutter have you brought in this house Narcissa." Severus' face was expressionless but inwardly it was one of rage, but his occlumency shields firmly placed helped stop that anger from seeping out. "No I assure you Mrs. Black I am the heir of Slytherin, if this family ring doesn't prove it I don't know what will." Severus showed his ring to them and it stated like in Madam Malkin's that he was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. "Rings can be made to say things, no one has seen Slytherin's family ring and as such that is not real evidence." Severus sighed " _Serpentsortia_ _—_ observe Mrs. Black. _"_ Severus talked to the snake and made it coil around his neck, Salvia had hissed in indignation saying Severus only belonged to her but the snake couldn't hear her.

The elder Blacks gasped "Forgive us Lord Slytherin, we hope we haven't offended you." Severus grinned, he particularly liked the sound of 'Lord Slytherin'. "No Mrs. Black but I do hope I have your blessings to court Narcissa." Cygnus looked at his youngest daughter pleaased that she had wooed a prominent pure blood. Druella was delighted as well "Of course young lord. We hope Narcissa keeps you content." Severus noted how Druella looked towards Narcissa subtly while putting slight emphasis on content.

"Well we might as well open the presents if breakfast has concluded." Cygnus wiped his face with the cloth placed next to his plate and led everyone to the Christmas tree.

Narcissa opened her present from Severus first and was shocked to find a sapphire necklace. Severus grinned "It brings out your eyes." Narcissa hugged Severus tightly and started opening her other presents.

Severus saw there were three presents for him which was more than any Christmas before, Lily was the only one who usually got him presents. Severus opened the present from Narcissa first, it was a box of the highest quality cauldrons and an assortment of rare potion ingredients. Narcissa had also got him a cloak that hung behind him making him look like royalty. Severus liked the fact that it billowed behind him leaving an intimidating impression.

This time it was Severus' turn to hug Narcissa and he slightly blushed at the intimate contact.

Bellatrix had gotten Severus a dark arts book. 'The Book of Dark Arts: Powerful Spells and Curses' Severus had flipped through a few pages and found the book fascinating. Andromeda hadn't gotten him anything but Severus didn't expect her to.

Severus went to his room and Narcissa followed shortly. "Sev, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have got angry on you." "Narcissa it's not your fault and if you're not going to express yourself around me how will I get to know you, the real you." Narcissa smiled and opened her other presents.

Severus and Narcissa rubbed their hands together in anticipation, the animagus form revealing potion was simmering and ready to be drunk in a few minutes.

"I hope I'm not a flobberworm." Severus gave a nervous laugh "I don't think you will be, Narcissa."

A few minutes passed in silence and Severus soon had the potion contained in two goblets. Severus and Narcissa drank the potion together, hoping for a form they would love.

Narcissa woke up in the sky, she looked down and saw she was flying over a vast mountain range, there were lush green tress below covered with moss and wildlife. Narcissa squealed with delight when she felt a gust of wind blow her hair back. A few minutes later Narcissa landed, she her a rustle in the bush behind her and turned around, a pure white wolf approached her. The wolf had vast wings and sharp blue eyes much like Narcissa's, it had sharp claws that looked like they would cut through dragon hide as if it was butter. "This must be my form, a flying wolf, what are they called officially? Eh does it matter? I got an amazing form and a downright hot one at that." Narcissa inspected the wolf from all angles and an hour later she felt a feeling like apparition. She was pulled back from the forest and she woke up with a huge grin on her face.

Severus woke up in front of a ship. Severus saw sailors look towards him and suddenly a lightning bolt struck down from the sky and demolish the boat into crisp, the setting changed, Severus was now in front of a crowd of villagers and behind him was a huge volcano. The villagers looked towards him and the volcano behind him erupted violently. Masses of lava poured down the side of the volcano left the village into ashes. Severus observed the scenes folding before him confused "So I'm unlucky for everyone? No wonder my life is shit." Severus' surroundings changed again this time he was in a forest, the animals around him looked towards him and a huge fire engulfed the lush green trees in flames. This time Severus' setting didn't change but a beast came in front of him. The creature had the front of a lion, the lion looked like it had suffered from many battles and as such was covered with scars but its face showed the scars off with dignity, it said that he had won his battles and was not one to be trifled with. On the left side of the lion's head was a goat's face with sharp horns and an intimidating glare. On the right side of the lion was a dragon's head which had sharp teeth, narrow eyes and a mean glare. Over the heads of the three animals was a basilisk which greatly resembled Salvia poised to kill. The snake started from the tail and was only 15 or so feet as a result but it didn't take anything off of the deadliness of the animal. There were wings on the torso of the lion and feet that looked like a hybrid of dragon claws and lion paws. The three heads of the beast spit out fire violently after Severus was done inspecting it and the basilisk killed whatever came into sight of its calculating obsidian eyes. Severus eyes his animagus appreciatively. "So I'm a Chimera the omen of bad luck and son of Echidna Mother of Monsters." Severus felt like he was apparating with Bellatrix and soon his eyes opened. He saw Narcissa was stirring as well.

Two hours later the duo had told each other their dreams and what their animagus form was, although Narcissa hadn't figured out what her form was exactly. This led to an hour of rummaging through the Black library until they found out.

 _The flying wolf, a less common known magical animal was the spirit animal of the famed witch, Morgana Le Fay. Her animagus form was the flying wolf and when she died the line of the magical species went extinct with her. There have been numerous claims of sightings of the famed creature but none were shown to hold truth. The flying wolf does not have a specific name although many refer to it as the Pure Devil, it's called this because the beauty of this animal is unbound but if you anger her she will not hesitate to rip you apart in shreds. A Pure Devil which is not currently mating will be golden in color and it will turn white once it has found true love. A Pure Devil is immensely loyal and once she mates it's for life, unrequited love will drive the flying wolf to bitterness and its coat will become black showing she has unleashed her demon side. This demon side can be unleashed on will as well although the coat will remain white on the chest signifying that the Pure Devil is still pure._

Severus frowned. "But wasn't your coat white in the dream?" Narcissa looked thoughtful "Yeah it was, that means I've found my true…love." Severus and Narcissa blushed as they realized what this meant. "Umm are you sure it's me? I mean…" Narcissa looked at him incredulously "Of course it's you, you prat. I don't go around cheating." Severus went crimson "No, I didn't mean that, I meant… Just forget it, never mind."

Severus and Narcissa did mild research on Chimeras and retired to their chambers exhausted after a while.

Severus looked into the mirror with anticipation. Today was the day the students went back to Hogwarts, Severus looked quite different and although he knew that his change was for the better he couldn't help but be stressed. Narcissa had complimented Severus on his appearance a lot and it felt good. Severus' robes had his family crest sewn on his Hogwarts robe; a privilege only the Ancient and Noble families had.

Severus boarded the train, his hands entwined with Narcissa's. Sirius Black was heading their way and Severus gripped his wand.

"Finally got rid of Snivellus Narcissa? I was hoping to hex that brat as a late Christmas gift but I can't find him. You know where he is?"

Narcissa smirked "You would do well to remember to respect Lord Slytherin, I'm sure he would be most displeased at you for besmirching his name cousin." Sirius looked confused for a moment before he burst out with laughter "Good one Narcissa, I almost believed you for a second." Severus impatiently spoke parsel tongue to prove his ancestry and smirked at the pale face of Sirius Black.

Severus entered into Hogwarts a new man. Severus smirked, he had a plan to annoy Dumbledore to no end and one to rid of any enemies in close proximity. Severus looked at the Gringotts crest with a smirk.

Dumbledore gave a speech like last year after the sorting hat sang a song, just as he was about to signal for the feast Severus stood up. Severus non verbally cast a mild _Sonorus_ and smirked, Headmaster I am not sure if you have been made aware of the circumstances but I am afraid Slytherin house may need to find a new place to accommodate themselves." Severus looked at the student population, most students were scoffing at his words thinking it was a great prank. Professor McGonagall stood up livid at his words but Dumbledore signalled her to sit down. "And why is that Mr. Snape." Students gasped as they realized that the student speaking was the same greasy loner that everyone hated from last year. "Slytherin headmaster, as the heir of Salazar Slytherin I own 1/4th of this castle" Dumbledore was about to speak but Severus cut him off "I am sure you want proof so I will give three pieces of evidence that will settle your doubt." Severus showed his ring that proved he was Slytherin's descendant, seeing most students were dissatisfied Severus sighed. "Headmaster may you cast _Serpentsortia_ very quickly for a moment. The headmaster complied and paled when he saw Severus speak parsel tongue, the snake quickly attached itself onto Severus arm and Severus wandlessly banished it. Now I am sure some of you still doubt me, this will clear all doubt remaining." Severus imperceptibly nodded and Griphook under an invisibility cloak appeared. "I am the account manager of Lord Severus Slytherin at Gringotts and Gringotts acknowledges Lord Slytherin as Salazar Slytherin's sole heir." The student and staff alike gasped, Dumbledore gave more of a painful grimace. "Lord Slytherin owns a fourth of Hogwarts and can do as he likes with this part of the castle." Griphook gave a bow and apparated out of Hogwarts. Severus smirked "Now in _Hogwarts a History_ it states Salazar Slytherin created the dungeons and the Slytherin side of the great hall. Furthermore, everything on the North side of the castle is owned by me, including the owlery and the astronomy tower. There are some persons who ah have labeled me as an enemy last year. Everyone in Gryffindor is banished from my side of Hogwarts except for Lily Evans. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff may continue using my part except for a select few. Everyone from Slytherin house is banished as well except for Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Andromeda Black, and all students third year or under may remain. I will be…conferencing with the rest of my house and I will reinstate students I see worthy of my part of the castle into the dorms. Good day headmaster, I believe we have a feast to attend to."

Dumbledore quickly waved his hand to signal the feast and slowly sat down at the staff table. Everyone from Slytherin house was leaving the dining table except for the people Severus had specified.

Severus smirked as he ate what Narcissa had piled onto his plate. "Life has finally turned for the better."

A/N: Credit to PiffyEQ for the idea of owning a fourth of Hogwarts. School is starting for me as well and updates will be more stretched out now:/ Also Narcissa's animagus form was kinda made up by me because I've always wanted to see a flying wolf Lol, If it's a little sketchy I apologize. Also I will be re writing the first chapter because it was shit Imo and it probably deters a lot of people from reading more. Thanks for all the kind reviews and let me know what you thought about this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: If you don't know yet, I have now got a beta. Lasernarwal (my beta) has now edited all chapters(Still working on formatting) . The most noticeable change is the name of the flying wolf. It was referred to as a pure devil but will now be called Lupis Alatus

Disclaimer: JKR owns it all. I suggest you skim over the last few chapters to look for changes.

 **The Heir of Slytherin lays claim to Hogwarts?**

On the first day of Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays, January 2nd, the students of Hogwarts thought they would be having a normal, dull start to their year but fate had other plans for them. Severus Slytherin known before as Severus Snape is a half-blood who claims to be the heir of one of the founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin. Mr. Snape interrupted the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore while he was giving a speech and laid claim to a fourth of Hogwarts during the opening feast. Mr. Snape has been backed by goblins on his claim, and he also possesses the Slytherin family ring. Furthermore Mr. Snape demonstrated parseltongue in front of the student population and has banned all of Gryffindor except Lily Evans, a muggle born from entering his part of the castle.

To find out more about Mr. Snape turn to page 7-8

Severus snorted as he read the Daily Prophet. "They called me 'Mr. Snape' and proved I'm the heir of Slytherin. Who wrote this piece of garbage?"

Narcissa laughed "Some bloke named Francis Johnson."

"Eh, I'm surprised Rita Skeeter hasn't written something yet."

"Yeah she's out sick, word has it she caught a nasty case of dragon pox."

Severus shrugged "Good riddance, when is the next full moon by the way, our mandrake leaves should be done in the next two weeks."

Narcissa looked thoughtful "I think on January 12th. I'll have to make sure with Sinistra though."

Severus nodded and the couple continued their meal.

He walked towards the headmaster's office confidently, Dumbledore had called him down to his office. Severus had expected the meeting and had set his occlumency shields firmly in place, Severus also had brought a copy of his Gringotts inheritance test if Dumbledore needed more proof, inheritance tests could not be faked and were the ultimate proof to prove heirs to long lost dynasties.

Severus said the password to Dumbledore's office and walked up the spiral stairway.

"Mr. Slytherin, would you like a lemon sherbet?"

Severus groaned inwardly and so did Salvia. "No, what do you require of me headmaster?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard "Mr. Slytherin, I was wondering if you can provide an official Gringotts inheritance test and we must discuss of your ban on the Gryffindor students inside your part of the castle."

Severus gracefully slid the envelope containing his inheritance test "I suppose you don't want to discuss any other house's restriction over my part of the castle, only Gryffindor, how noble and fair of you headmaster. Count me unsurprised headmaster."

Dumbledore remained expressionless "Mr. Snape may I see the forearm of your left hand?"

Severus' face remained expressionless as ever "No." Dumbledore looked saddened for a moment before he quickly tried pulling up Severus' sleeve. Severus' eyes widened and Dumbledore successfully pulled Severus' sleeve up for a fraction of a second and saw the the bottom half of Salvia. Severus kicked the headmaster off and tried to curse him. Dumbledore was seething now and his magic flared up. Severus felt the immense amount of magic rolling off the headmaster and panicked for a moment before his own magic flared. Dumbledore's eyes widened at the power of the first year and he took a deep breath.

"Mr. Slytherin, I believe we can continue this conversation at another time." Albus Dumbledore was panicking, he was sure he had seen the dark mark on Severus Slytherin's left forearm and after few visits in his pensieve he was even more confident at the fact Severus was a death eater.

Severus exited the headmaster's office with his aura of confidence gone. Salvia was the only reason Severus had remained calm when Dumbledore's magic had flared, Severus knew the headmaster was strong but he didn't know he was this strong. As it stood Severus stood no chance against Dumbledore and this determined Severus to work harder and become more powerful than the headmaster.

Severus was surprised when Lily tackled him in the hallway.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't give you your Christmas present Sev. I owled you the present but the owl just came back the next day and gave me the present back. I loved the necklace you got me by the way, anyway here's your present."

Severus opened the green box and was happy to see it was a book on rare potions. "Thanks Lily, I love it." Lily blushed under Severus' gaze and ran off.

Severus frowned, Lily hurried off after giving him his present and didn't say a word.

"Today is the big day, I have the potion ready and since it's the fuill moon tonight we're going to be left only with the meditating before we become animagi now." Severus said with triumph.

Narcissa was evidently excited at the prospect of becoming Lupis Alatus and Severus couldn't say he was any less about becoming a chimera.

On their way to the dungeons, a first year Hufflepuff ran up to Severus.

"Are you really the heir of Slytherin? I heard you're getting a chocolate frog, I have Salazar Slytherin's, can you sign it for me?"

Narcissa snorted and Severus gave her a glare. "I'd be happy to sign it for you, I don't think I'm getting a card though." Severus signed the hufflepuff's card and joined Narcissa on their way to the common room.

Severus had clearly made enemies out of the teachers, McGonagall would deduct points from him for the smallest of reasons and try finding faults where there were none. Professor Flitwick was more subtle about it, he would ignore Severus when he performed his charm perfectly and deduct points from him for reading in class.

Slughorn hadn't done anything, in fact he rewarded Severus with more points than ever. Severus could tell Slughorn wanted to get on his good side and ride off on his fame, it was quite obvious really, Severus didn't care for fame but it felt good to not be hated by everyone.

"Alright Narcissa, we'll go to the whomping willow after everyone goes to bed, won't be hard since no one wants to face 'Lord Slytherin's' wrath." Narcissa hit Severus on the head "If your ego keeps getting bigger this way, James Potter will cower beneath it." Severus ran his hand through his hair sheepishly "Sorry, it's just that my life has sucked before and it's just a shock anything good happened to me. I'm trying to enjoy it while it lasts." Narcissa frowned "Sev, only good stuff is going to happen to you now."

The pair reached the whomping willow and didn't notice too engrossed in their conversation. Suddenly a branch picked Narcissa up and whipped her up in the air, Severus instantly became focused and deadly calm. His occlumency was advancing and it helped him think straight in stressful situations. Severus knew no cutting curse would work on the tree and even if any did there was too much of a chance of hitting Narcissa. Flying wouldn't work with the fifty other branches trying to catch a piece of him. Severus grimaced and looked in his pockets for anything useful. Severus only had his wand and vial of potion on him, Severus looked at his potion and quickly drank it. Ignoring the incredibly vile taste Severus sat down and started to meditate, trying to focus in on his form and transform. He could hear Narcissa's cries for help and his concentration only increased, Severus' brow furrowed and a bead of sweat dropped down his face. Suddenly Narcissa's cries of plea stopped, Severus immediately feared the worst and opened his eyes, he shouted out in frustration and grief. Only Severus' scream came out as a mighty roar, Severus opened his eyes once more and oddly he could see through three sets of eyes. It was odd but somehow very easy for him to adapt to and Severus flapped his wings hard and took off. He burned any branch that dared venture near him and the goat head gently lifted Narcissa onto his back.

The next day Hogwarts was full of speculation on how the whomping willow had been burnt to crisp except for one branch. The most popular theory was that a dragon had burned the tree down, most also believed the idea because many claimed to hear a mighty roar last night capable only of a dragon.

Severus had healed Narcissa by himself, thankfully she had only gotten a few bruises and cuts. If Severus had taken her to Madam Pomfrey she would have only pretended to heal her or refuse. Madam Pomfrey hated the Slytherins and Severus especially.

Severus told Narcissa the next day about his transformation, Narcissa groaned knowing she didn't drink the potion. Severus smirked "I woke you up with a rennervate and fed you the potion. I gave you a dreamless sleep after so you wouldn't have nightmares. Narcissa nodded "Alright, just meditating to go I guess."

Severus walked into the abandoned classroom. Severus was scarred by the whomping willow experience and was adamant on making a spell which would cut through anything. His animagus form wouldn't be available to him in every situation and having a signature curse that was powerful would be nice. Severus spent hours practicing every day for the next three months. Severus didn't give up although when nothing happened, he knew that spell making was a painful process but worth it in the end. Making a curse embedded with dark magic was almost impossible, Grindelwald hadn't been successful in his attempt, but Severus was determined to succeed. Salvia's immense knowledge had saved him months of research, Severus had first tried Gladiohominem but it hadn't done anything. According to Salvia creating a dark spell wasn't just putting latin together. You needed latin but you also needed something else, a word just right to fuel the power in the spell, the word varied upon the person and might be a set of letters and not words at all. Severus had tried every word he knew and was starting to bunch of letters together.

"Damn, this is fucking impossible." Severus groaned and he kicked the desk nearest him, it turned out the desk was splintered and a piece of wood grazed Severus foot as he kicked the wooden table. Severus groaned more and quickly healed himself.

" _You know, I can find the word for you from within._ "

Severus scowled " _THEN TELL ME YOU STUPID OVERGROWN SNAKE, YOU'VE WASTED WEEKS OF MY LIFE!"_

Salvia snorted inside Severus' head. _"I will tell you if you wish but it will never be a powerful spell, it might be capable of taking a life because it's dark magic, but a diffindo would serve you better."_

Severus let out a frustrated yell and started to pace. _"I'm done for today, I wonder if I can cut myself, I haven't tried it yet so there couldn't be any harm in trying."_

" _Se would be myself in latin and Sec would be cut."_ Severus had added tum and knew he need to add something to Se if he was to succeed. _"Hmm lets see, Sectum Sem would make it cut salad. Would it work if I added something like Semper? Maybe Segra? I definitely like the a sound at the end of segra but g just doesn't agree with me. What if I combined the both of them, let's see. Sectumsempra!"_ Severus slashed his wand and his eyes widened. His spell cut the desk that had splintered him into two clean halves.

Severus was immediately thankful he forgot to aim the spell at himself. Salvia congratulated him, Severus spent the rest of the year perfecting his new spell. Severus had also made a counter curse in case his spell fell into the wrong hands, Severus also had started doing the spell non verbally so no one could find out his spell.

Narcissa made Severus promise he would visit her during the holidays to which Severus agreed to at once. Narcissa was surprised to hear Severus say he was taking a taxi to his muggle home when she was sure he knew he had a manor. Narcissa didn't question him although and knew he had his reasons.

Severus sat in the taxi with a determined look, he was going to bring his mother back to the wizarding world.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot

Severus looked at the muggle taxi driver, he was a chubby man but quite pleasant. The man had looked at him oddly when he saw Hogwarts engraved on his trunk but hadn't said anything.

The ride to Cokeworth was abysmal and dull.

The entire ride Severus was worried. He didn't know why, but he was worried about his relationship with Lily. " _Why should I be worried about what she thinks of me? I have Narcissa. I'M THE HEIR OF GODDAMN SLYTHERIN! Why should I care about her."_

The next thing Severus knew, Salvia slithered into his mind. " _Maybe because you really care about her."_

" _GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Let me sulk in peace."_

" _I'm sorry Severus. But I don't think that would help you with your predicament."_

Severus snorted out loud, causing the driver to look back at him. "Are you ok boy?" he said, causing Severus to snap out of his inner dialogue, "Huh? Oh...Yeah, I'm fine."

" _Why did you take this mode of transportation? It's much slower compared to apparating."_

Hearing this caused Severus to jump, forgetting about his previous conversation.

" _I...I'm not gonna apparate. I haven't learned how to. And I don't want to splinch myself."_

" _Of course Severus. Anyways, back to the conversation we were having…"_

Severus groaned inwardly.

" _Oh, hush you!"_

" _Aren't I supposed to be your 'master'?"_

" _Yes, but your a eleven year old with too much power on your shoulders, it's getting to your head, and in my opinion, this is an important decision for you."_

" _And what is this said 'decision'?"_

" _Who you care about."_

" _Easy, Narcissa."_

" _That's what your mind says, but your heart wants Lily."_

" _Oh really, then what about all of the dreams with Narcissa?"_

This comment made Salvia shake her head, roll her eyes. And say " _Hormones."_

" _O…Oh, when did you become my life advisor and how would you know how to deal with this?"_

" _Ok. First, since you decided to turn me into a tattoo. Second, I'M OVER 2000 YEARS OLD! I know things. Anyways…"_

" _Oh. We're home!"_

" _We'll talk about this later."_

The taxi came to a halt, Severus saw the beginning of Spinners End, it was gloomy and dark as always " _Home sweet home"_

Severus payed the driver and performed a shrinking charm when he was sure no one was looking. He put his trunk in his pocket and started on his way to his home, Severus looked very out of place in the poor street with his new clothes. Most people stared at him but didn't remark, one man tried to steal from him but a wandlessly powered punch in the gut put him in his place.

Severus thought about knocking on the door of his house but decided otherwise a few moments later " _Reducto."_ The door shattered into tiny pieces making a drunk Tobias Snape snap and come to front door to check who was causing the commotion. Tobias' eyes widened when he saw the door in tiny bits and slightly sobered up from shock.

"I think you need a cup of coffee, Mr. Snape." Severus sneered.

"Who the bloody hell you think you are lad, listen here. I won't be having none of yer bullshit here, let a hard working man enjoy his peace" Tobias didn't realize he was talking to his son and ranted some more.

Severus was seething, he had snapped when Tobias said he was hardworking but had held his tongue. " _Petrificus Totalus."_

Tobias fell onto the floor with a thud, Severus lifted his dad off the floor and placed him on the stained couch.

Tobias' face was turning an ugly shade of purple after Severus freed him of the body binding charm. "Who the fuck you think you are, you're a wizard like that no good son of mine aren't you, just you fuckin wait till I get my gun and shoot that smirk off your face."

"You'll be doing no such thing, father." Tobias' eyes widened.

"Severus? SEVERUS! I'm gonna beat your ass until I can't beat it no more. You think I'll let you talk to me like that after you went to that posh school." Severus listened to his dad's rant expressionless, truthfully Severus had expected no less of his father and wasn't surprised.

" _Silencio_. Alright dad, nice little rant you had there. I'm here to take mom and escort her to one of my many manors I own." Severus smirked at his dad's dumbfound face.

"Who do ye think yer fooling. You ain't got no manor." Severus saw there was tiny shimmer of hope in his father's eyes that Severus would take him to a manor as well, although he denied Severus owned any at all.

"Turns out I'm the heir to a rich, long last dynasty, I'd be happy if I were you. If you weren't my blood I'd kill you in the most painful way right now. Yelling at me might convince me otherwise though." Tobias winced as Severus lazily flicked his wand and the pack of beers he was drinking turned into ash. Tobias didn't know how to reply to that but it turned out he didn't need to, Eileen came down from the top floor at that moment.

"Severus, where did you get those clothes from, I hope you haven't resorted to stealing." Severus looked into his mother's eyes and tried using legilimency. It turned out Eileen had shields of her own that knocked Severus out of her head. Eileen merely cocked an eyebrow, she was used to Severus' displays of power now and it didn't surprise her he had figured out the mind arts at such a young age, she herself was a good hand at occlumency.

"Mom, I have recently found out that I am the heir of Salazar Slytherin and as such I have numerous manors, I want you to come with me mom. Get away from this bastard that you call a husband. He beats both of us and can't provide food for us. If you don't come willingly I will take you forcefully, I will obliviate you and make fake memories so you will never remember this place. And I assure you that I can do all of this, I am legally emancipated in the wizarding world as a heir to a ancient and noble house.

"I will…" Eileen looked towards the husband she had married out of necessity, if she wasn't wallowing in self pity that night and needed another person for comfort she might have never had that night with Tobias. Tobias had tried his best in the start then he started to get annoyed with all the extra work. He forced Eileen to work when she was pregnant and got angry when there wasn't food on the table at dinner. Eileen had suffered it all because she knew she had to give her child a father. But she couldn't just leave her husband behind, that went against all her pure blood values or could she? "I...I will come with you Severus."

Severus grinned. He petrified his dad in a hideous pose and then spent the next few hours relaying the tale of his first year at Hogwarts. Severus tacitly left out Salvia although, not quite trusting his mother that much yet. He loved her but she hadn't been there when he needed her most. "That's about it."

"The Black's are very dangerous" Severus looked ready to protest "However this one seems to have the best of intentions at heart. I advise you however Severus to never sign anything without reading the document. Many marriage contracts have been forced by an outsider polyjuicing themselves as a family member of the one they want to victimize, they tell the person to sign the contract then and trusting their family member they don't look through the papers."

Severus looked thoughtful "I never thought of that, I'll make sure to do as you advised, wow look at the time" Severus cast a quick tempus " We better get to the manor. It's getting quite late."

"How will we get there? I am rusty at apparition and I'm sure you don't know how to. " Severus grinned, he took hold of his mom's arm and held it tightly.

"Bye father, the curse will wear off in a day or so. Get ready mom." Eileen was confused but braced herself for whatever was to come. Eileen gasped as she flew off the ground. Severus was holding her hand and there seems to be something beneath her feet pushing her up, Severus' eyes danced with mischief.

"Enjoying the view? Don't worry about getting noticed by the way, I cast a disillusionment charm on the both of us. Finally mastered that spell, it was a hard one." Eileen at that moment realized she was probably the mother of the strongest wizard living or since Merlin himself. Eileen glanced at Severus' smiling face, Severus seemed so different from when he left for Hogwarts, he was much happier and didn't sulk now. His tone wasn't full of malice and he had even developed a sense of humour, the physical aspects of his body had changed tremendously. Severus didn't look like a walking skeleton anymore and his face didn't have a hint of a pimple on it, furthermore his hair was done up and looked like one of the hairstyles in a muggle magazine. Eileen had almost not recognized her son at first but the eyes were unmistakable, nobody had such black eyes as Severus.

Eileen and Severus landed ten minutes later. "We're not here yet but I wanted to show you I can fly so I thought we'd fly first then use real transportation to get to the manor." Severus spoke fast as if worried that his mother would be angry.

"I loved the flying Severus, we must do it again some time. How are we really getting home then?" Severus smirked then snapped his fingers. A house elf that had robes on appeared.

"Meet Sarah, mom, she's the head house elf for the Slytherin manors and stuff. Slytherin's elves were like all elves before but Slytherin got mad at them and then he made them where robes, he said if they didn't wear robes then he'd disown them or something so they listened to him and now they wear robes." Eileen smiled at Severus' enthusiasm of history, Sarah the house elf smiled slightly as well and gracefully bowed.

"Shall we be going Severus?" Severus nodded excitedly and held Sarah's arm, Eileen realized what was happening and did the same. The trio arrived right outside of Slytherin Manor.

"This is the main manor Mistress Slytherin. Severus has chose a room for you and has it arranged to your preference. If you wish to move anything please call for an elf. We have also assembled a new wardrobe for you, forgive me but the clothes you wear now are not worthy of yourself. As a Slytherin you should only wear the finest of robes." Eileen followed Sarah into the huge manor and smiled at the room Severus had picked out for her. It was perfect, everything was placed exactly where she would have placed it and there was a magnificent view just as she liked. Severus seemed to remember his bedtime stories of her as a kid.

Narcissa was dying with worry. She knew Severus was more than capable of taking care of himself but she just couldn't stop worrying about him, she decided to compose a letter and send it to him.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _It's Narcissa, I saw you go home the muggle way and I couldn't help but worry. Are you ok? Also is there any time you can meet me this summer?_

 _The best girlfriend in the world,_

 _Narcissa Black._

Albus Dumbledore was having an end of the year staff meeting, usually the staff celebrated the end of another successful school year but the mood this year was significantly different. "I am sure you would all like to discuss what Mr. Slytherin has ordered a few months ago."

"He has no right even if he is the heir of Slytherin, someone opened the chamber 30 years ago and there wasn't any of this, Albus." McGonagall was seething and was a deep weasley shade of red. Pomona nodded.

"We can't let him do this, I'm surprised that no parent has complained yet or the wizengamot hasn't run a trial or such."

"They can't run a trial, Mr. Slytherin has been confirmed by a Gringotts approved inheritance test and there can't be any slander against him,The Goblin Nation has declared Mr. Slytherin as an ally, something that hasn't happened since the nation itself was Black's own 17% of the Prophet and are having articles painted in light of Mr. Slytherin, I believe Mr. Slytherin is courting Narcissa Black and I think the Black's are hoping for the relationship evolve into marriage . I believe there is nothing we can do at the moment, the ministry fears war with the Goblins and have laid low, they seek to ally themselves with Mr. Slytherin. We ourselves must become his allies, if we don't, I'm afraid we will be in for a very unfortunate future." Albus noticed Horace hadn't said anything the whole meeting. Well he was a Slytherin for a reason. "You all must favour Mr. Slytherin in class, you must make his life as comfortable as possible. Do not take any points from him or reprimand him in any way. If you must punish your own house wrongly you must." The staff all left muttering angry.

Severus walked into Gringotts, it had lost its intimidating feeling after his first visit and he found goblins to be much like him; sarcastic, crude and yet formal and cold when it was required. "Hey Griphook, do I need to say that gold flow and blood stuff? I mean aren't we like best buddies now?"

Griphook gave a toothy grin "No Severus, I see you have lost your formalness. Anyhow I have called for you because I would like to inform you that the item you gave us to sell has been successfully sold. A substantial amount of gold has been added to your account. Also your armour that you requested has been built. We also have built a wand holster for you. If you would please try the armour on." Severus followed Griphook into a room with a small sub room to change in.

"Wicked, Goblins should make clothes forget banking."

Griphook snorted "It would cost a thousand galleons per 'casual' robe if we made clothes." Severus admired his new armour and wand holster some more and then changed out of it into his robes, he bid Griphook farewell and met up with his mom who was shopping in Diagon Alley, the two apparated together in front of the manor.

Severus read Narcissa's letter once he got home "Hey mom, uh you mind if Narcissa comes over." Eileen looked delighted at the suggestion.

"Of course, I can't just let any girl have my Severus." Severus groaned.

"Isn't the girl's dad supposed to do that?"

Eileen smirked "Invite her when it's convenient for her, let me know when she's coming as soon as you know, invite her parents over as well. It'll be nice to get to know them."

Severus cursed himself for asking his mother about Narcissa "Of course mom."

Narcissa and her parents stood outside of Slytherin Manor a week later "It's a big one isn't it honey." Druella nodded.

"Yes, it seems Mr. Slytherin is the perfect groom in all aspects, his looks were pitiful before, according to most, but it seems Narcissa has fixed that although. Narcissa must marry him, it will provide huge political gains and the Black line will be mixed with Slytherin blood once they have kids." Narcissa was too busy observing the manor to see her parents talking in hushed tones.

"Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Black, I am Eileen Prince, Severus' mother."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long, School's been a bitch, my birthday was this Sunday and now Hurricane Irma is hitting where I'm living, it has just been hectic and I couldn't find time for the story. The chapter is pretty short as well, sorry about that. I promise to update more after things settle down.

Also, I'm seriously considering a leap for this story since nothing worthy of note will happen in the next two years or so in Severus' life. I will have flashbacks for important information but at the moment I can't play around with Severus as I would like because of his age. Please let me know what you all think in a review or PM.

Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter.

Severus sighed, Narcissa's parents had been very formal, his mother had played the role of a single mother whose husband had died. When asked about his career Eileen had said that she couldn't speak about it and nodded twice, among wizards that meant they were referring to an unspeakable. The _Blacks_ had looked sincerely sorry and made idle talk for a few more it all turned out to be the best day a person could have- or at least he felt so - when dinner arrived.

 _ **Flashback**_

"I am in understanding that my son is courting your daughter,Narcissa?" nodded.

"Yes, I must say he is a very charming young man, and let's not forget powerful, he has a bright future ahead of him I say." Narcissa beamed and Severus felt a rush of pride go through him.

"Thank you for your kind remarks, I do hope Severus and Narcissa find each other's company to be worth continuing beyond their Hogwarts years. Druella you must try the steak, it is plainly magnificent."

Druella nodded thankfully at Eileen "I think Severus should show Narcissa around the manor, she might be spending a considerable amount of time here in the foreseeable future." Severus employed occlumency immediately to fight the blush that fighting ferociously to appear on his face, Severus bowed and held out his hand which Narcissa took. The adults nodded and the pair set off to tour the manor.

"So, nice manor you got."

"Yeah, I guess, it feels weird having all these elves call you master though." Narcissa laughed.

"You get used to it, soon you won't be able to live without them." Severus scowled.

"I'm not going to be dependent on anyone, thank you very much." Narcissa's lips curved upwards.

"Not even me?" Narcissa leaned in and Severus took in a deep breath.

" _Her eyes look so amazing in the moonlight tonight, like two sapphires plucked out of the stars and set in her eyes. Her lips are so rosy, like all the world's flowers are embedded in her lips. Bloody hell, she's about to kiss me."_ Severus leaned in as well with his thoughts all over the place, he couldn't believe it was happening, then it did happen. Severus' lips met Narcissa's and Severus' occlumency barriers crashed. His eyes became the clear obsidian black that most people would never see. Severus guessed right it seemed, Narcissa's lips indeed taste like strawberries and her bare skin on his felt so right, his past nightmares about his nose interfering with the kiss proved to be fruitless. The couple parted and Severus regretted it at once, he longed to kiss Narcissa over and over again.

Narcissa sighed in content "again?" She timidly asked.

Severus almost snorted " _She's asking?_ Of course, that was the best thing I've experienced in my life. This time the kiss was filled with desire, the awkwardness lost, hands started to roam. Severus' hands connected with Narcissa's lower waist and Narcissa had her hands entangled in Severus' necks in return. A blissful 15 minutes later the couple headed back to the dining room.

"I'll see you later, Narcissa." Severus kissed Narcissa's hand, something a proper pureblood would do according to his mother.

Albus Dumbledore's face shone in the moonlight, his staff thought he was going to do nothing about the Severus problem, that meant if he was somehow summoned to court for what he was planning, he had a strong testimony. Albus didn't like what he was about to do but he would have to do it, for the greater good, he just couldn't have another Tom Riddle running around, one that would be considerably more powerful than Tom as well once he reached his magical maturity.

Lily was confused, Severus was her best friend and her first friend but when she thought about she had been a real bum the past few months. She worried that Severus would ruin her reputation in Gryffindor but it turned out Severus didn't need to, one night of homesickness and crying had don't that for her. She had then realized that the other girls in Gryffindor weren't her real friends, Severus would have never laughed at her instead he would have sat beside her and comforted her. She had gotten Severus a Christmas present like every year but put extra effort into it this time, something about Severus made her feel different now. Everytime she saw him, her chest constricted and she couldn't stop herself from blushing. Lily got her quill and a spare piece of parchment, she sat down and composed a letter to Severus.

Dear Severus,

I was wondering where you're living now since I came down to Spinners End and you weren't there, your dad answered the door and he said you weren't home and slammed the door. I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner?

As always,

Love Lily

Severus read Lily's letter the next day. He immediately penned a letter to Lily saying he would love to come over and she should letter the time and date.

Lily replied back saying he should come over the next day at 7pm.

Severus knocked on the Evans' door like the countless times he had before, Severus was wearing his absolute best robes and he had cleaned up as much as he could for the excursion. "Hello Mrs. Evans, you look amazing, as always."

Rose almost didn't recognize Severus, he had changed so much. He had his hair put up, his body looked toned and his clothes looked as if they were made of the softest silk. "Severus, come in. Lily is waiting for you in the living room."

Severus walked in the house and felt at ease, the fresh smell of baked bread always relaxed him at the Evans household. Severus almost smirked when he saw Petunia staring at him "Petunia, must be a shock seeing me like this." Petunia didn't reply but her jaw dropped.

Severus hear footsteps and when he turned around he was tackled by Lily "SEV, oh my gosh, why'd you dress up so much? Now mom won't let us go outside and play 'cause your robes will get dirty." Severus smiled, Lily never failed to lighten up the situation.

"Lily, suffocating me won't help your cause now will it?" Lily blushed and got off Severus. "I'm sure your mother will allow us to go to the park."

"Stop being so pompous, take your socks off and lets go my my room, I finally got the book I've been waiting for, for weeks." Severus followed Lily upstairs.

The pair enjoyed a game of chess that Lily terribly lost and soon an all out pillow fight ensued. "Lily, you're lucky I'm going easy on you or else you'd be a chicken right now."

"Oh yeah? You're gonna be my dinner once I'm done with you Severus Snape." Lily smashed the pillow on Severus' face and Severus grunted.

"I surrender. Please don't eat me for dinner." Lily snorted.

"You don't look particularly tasty." Severus put one hand over his heart.

"You wound me deeply." Lily snorted again and smashed the pillow against Severus' face. "Alright, Alright. It's time for dinner anyway. Let's go downstairs."

Severus thought Mrs. Evans' made the best food in the world and he wasn't proven wrong today either. "Mrs. Evans' you must open a restaurant, you have the best food in the entire world, I mean how does someone make salad taste so good?"

Mrs. Evans laughed "I don't think we can open a restaurant Severus albeit food has always been a passion of mine."

"Why not? This food is smashing and if money is a problem I got you covered. A galleon is a 4 pounds and 35 cents. I have around a billion galleons, I'm sure a few galleons won't make me go bankrupt."

Mrs. Evans' eyes widened "No, no, Severus. It's great of you to offer but we can't accept."

"What if I get 10% of what you make? I think that would make me your sponsor, think of it as a business offer." Lily looked excited and Petunia's jaw had dropped again, Mr. Evans looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh Severus, come here" Mrs. Evans wrapped Severus up in a hug.

Severus felt quite good after leaving dinner at the Evans household, he was finally giving back to those he loved, Salvia had also approved of his actions and that only further lightened his mood.

Severus heard something behind him and whipped out his wand "I congratulate you Severus, quick reflexes are an essential if you wish to become a powerful wizard."

Severus looked at the dark figure before him warily "who are you?"

The dark figure twisted its wand in his hands "A friend."

Severus snorted "And do tell me why I should believe you?"

"Because we are blood, yes we are both descendants of Salazar Slytherin. I am sure you require proof?" The dark figure started hissing "Parseltongue, a marvelous language isn't it? Worthy of only the best."

Severus saw fit to reply in Parseltongue "I agree, but brother who are you?"

" _Severus DO NOT trust this man, please Severus trust me."_ Severus decided to listen to Salvia but he figured fishing for some information wouldn't hurt.

"I am Lord Voldermort, I wish for our forces to combine and lay claim to what is rightfully ours. Together we can defeat that swine who is portrayed as the hero of the Wizarding World." Severus realized the dark figure was trying to manipulate him and thought it would be prudent to change the topic.

"I must bid you farewell now, my mother is waiting for me and I do hate to make her worry, I believe we can continue this conversation at another time?"

The dark figure's eyes narrowed but he nodded and hissed in Parseltongue "I will seek you out later brother" And With that he vanished.

Severus sighed, he had a lot to think about. Severus thought flying would help clear his head so he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and pocketed his wand.

Narcissa kept replaying the kiss between her and Severus over and over again, it was amazing. She had loved it when he had put his hands on her waist and had desperately hoped his hands would roam further down.

"Cissy, mother is asking for you." Narcissa groaned but got up and half heartedly glared at Bella. "Hey don't kill the messenger."

"Narcissa, we want you to marry Severus."

Narcissa's eyes widened "Huh?"

"Do not say 'huh' it is very unladylike and I repeat, your father and I have gave this matter much thought. We want you to marry Severus, he wants you, the youngest daughter as a bride and his name will provide huge political gains for the _Blacks_ , his blood and the _Black_ blood intertwined will provide the perfect offspring. I want you to marry that boy."

"But mother.." Narcissa knew argueing wouldn't help her so she agreed "Yes mother, I will do my best."

"Good, now like all boys, Severus will have desires. You must fulfil all of his wishes and not leave any of his desired unturned, if you do he will move on to another girl to fulfil his wishes and I do not believe that will help you marry him. Now, your breasts are quite large already and I'm sure by 18 they will be perfect so you do not need engorgement charms for them, you are quite slender already which means you do not need to go on a diet and your clothes hang off you well already so you need not a new wardrobe. I think everything is fine as is, but I warn you Narcissa, if you do not coerce Severus into marriage, the consequences will be...Severe."

Narcissa nodded mutely and let her occlumency drop once she was out of her mother's room "Fuck."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well uhhhhh, hi again. I kinda have no excuse for no update so plz don't avada me:)Also I'm gonna set up a poll so I can decide whether to have a leap or not to Severus' fifth year.

By the way I'm also going to be editing chapters because reading through them I feel like the characters kinda all speak the same way. I also rushed the first chapter and I'm probably gonna rewrite it (for the third time).

Severus groaned, Salvia kept annoying him about Lily and acting way to motherly in his opinion. " _Salvia shut the hell up, I'm busy right now."_

Salvia snorted " _With what? Practicing magic normal seventh years can do isn't very difficult."_

" _OH REALLY? I don't see any of the other students doing what I'm doing."_ Severus finished smugly.

" _You are the heir of Salazar Slytherin, you should be wielding magic like this easily."_

Severus groaned and ignored Salvia. Severus was working on combat while flying and although it was straining on his magic — Salvia sure didn't think so— he wished he could perform real spells. In all honesty Severus preferred dark magic, he didn't enjoy the gruesome torture and killing one associated with dark magic but the power fascinated him, for one to be able wield so much power was a dream to him. " _Hey Salvia, you wanna go roam the back garden? I can go in my animagus form, it'll be fun."_

Salvia rolled her eyes but agreed and soon the pair were enjoying a small spar. "We should go inside now Severus, it is time for your mate to arrive and a Slytherin should always be punctual."

"Whatever, let's go in." Severus summoned Salvia to his forearm and flew back to manor.

"Hey Sev."

"Narcissa, how's it going?" Severus said happily.

"...good." Severus narrowed his eyes at Narcissa's delayed response but said no more. "Shall we stand here all day?"

Severus wasn't fazed by Narcissa's comment and smoothly turned around and walked gracefully with a billow of his new cloak. "So what do you want to do?"

"I hope you've planned something seeing as you are the one who has invited me" Narcissa drawled.

"Hey we can have a race."

"And you suppose I, Narcissa Black will participate in something as foolish as racing?"

"Why not? Plus it'll be fun Narcissa, you did manage to get your animagus form didn't you?"

Narcissa blushed furiously "I haven't been trying to transform or I'd have mastered my form by now."

Severus smirked "Not good at lying are we?"

"SHUT UP, I can easily transform if need be, I don't see the problem if I do not feel like wasting my time transforming in front of you for no reason besides a race." Narcissa finished with a huff.

"Really? Well I will be enjoying myself in the back garden, I might as well invite Lily over seeing as you don't seem eager to spend time with my person. _Checkmate"_

Narcissa realized she had beaten at her own game and groaned, "How do you do that? You go from Gryffindor speech to Slytherin so quickly, it's annoying as hell."

Severus shrugged "It's an art. Anyways, I was wondering on what classes are going to be like second year, I heard they get significantly harder."

Narcissa scoffed "As if, you could probably pass your NEWTs right now."

Severus feigned shock "Really? You're too kind Narcissa, I must be rubbing off on you."

Narcissa grinned "Trying to fish for compliments are we Mr. Slytherin? Two can play at that game." Narcissa stepped towards Severus and slowly leaned in, stopping right before their lips could touch. "Now Mr. Slytherin, what do you think about a certain Narcissa Black?" Narcissa whispered.

Severus tried his absolute best to withstand the desire bubbling within him but he couldn't hold it off, Narcissa just had that effect on him. "I think Narcissa Black is the most beautiful woman to grace this planet, her eyes are on par with two sapphires polished and carved in the most intricate ways, her lips are as if all the strawberries in the world were implanted on them, her hair is the most beautiful shade of blonde I've seen, most likely putting Aphrodite to shame, I could go on forever, must I say more?"

Narcissa smirked "Correct answer Mr. Slytherin." The blonde beauty placed her lips on the dark prince and ecstasy was all that was known to the two youngsters.

"That was….something I can't describe." Severus said breathless.

"And there's much more where that came from."

The rest of the evening was spent in a passionate session of snogging.

"Sev."

"Yeah?" Severus said incoherently in sleep.

"I just wanted to inform you that you're the best thing to happen to me in my life, my life has always been spent perfecting a persona that wasn't really mine. I couldn't do anything that would be seen unfit of a Black and...I don't know why I'm telling you this but I guess what I'm getting at is that Sev, I think...I think I love you Sev." Narcissa looked down to see Severus snoring in her lap and she sighed, the one time she built up her courage to talk to Severus as openly as she could manage he fell asleep. Narcissa absentmindedly ran her hands through Severus' hair while thinking about what her parents had ordered her to do. Narcissa honestly wouldn't mind spending her life with Severus, he might be not a prince out of a fairytale who would woo her and shower her with gifts but he was just amazing. Severus looked as handsome as most men could get after his recent makeover and just thinking about his power sent shivers down Narcissa's back. She honestly hoped Severus loved her back and if he didn't she would go through the pits of hell to make sure he did, he was worth all of that and more to her.

Severus moaned in his dream and dug his head into Narcissa's stomach, he was having the best dream of his life. Severus forgetting he was sleeping on his girlfriend's lap dug in deeper into her lower abdomen and wrapped his arms around what he perceived to be his pillow. "Mhmmmm, yes Narcissa…..You're the best."

Narcissa surprised at the sudden movement almost screamed, soon she calmed herself and opened her eyes to see Severus' obvious excitement, what she saw soon had herself in a predicament, her robes were quickly starting to get wet and she couldn't do anything about it with Severus so tightly wrapped around her. " _Oh Merlin, should I wake him up? No, that'll make it more awkward, I'll just try and gently prying him off."_ Narcissa slowly made progress with Severus who was clearly reluctant to let go of his pillow. "Ugh, come on" Narcissa whispered furiously. 20 minutes later Narcissa succeeded in her endeavor and a quick drying charm later left the room to Severus and his dream.

"Hey Narcissa, where'd you sleep last night?" Severus asked while stuffing himself with waffles.

"I slept in of the guest rooms after you fell asleep" Narcissa replied offhandedly.

"Alrighty, I'm thinking of practicing some spells today, how about a quick spar?"

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow "'Alrighty', what the hell is wrong with you? You're a goddamn Slytherin."

"I think I know my heritage thank you very much and I don't see the sense in being so uptight around family, not like you're going to use every word I utter against me somehow."

Narcissa's heart swelled at being called family, "Well, I suppose that's true. Well, shall we venture outside for this spar I am going to destroy you mercilessly in."

Severus smirked, "In your dreams" he replied and soon the couple started throwing spells.

"First day of the second year, excited?"

"Oh yeah, it's gonna be so much fun with Lily and you, plus I get to flaunt all this power." Severus replied happily.

"Sev, I know your life hasn't been the best until now but I don't think you should be showing off all your power like this. Sure, letting others know of your strength is alright but displaying all your power isn't wise, you've probably already made many enemies with the scene you caused last year and if you want to be successful on the Wizengamot then you have to tread carefully." Narcissa said thoughtfully.

Severus frowned "I guess you're right, I should be more careful, from now on I'll only use my power where the situation requires it."

"Good thinking Sev" Narcissa gave him a light peck on his cheek and helped him find an empty compartment to sit in.

"SEV" Lily squealed "I've been looking everywhere for you, but you haven't replied to any of my letters the last few days."

Narcissa sneered as Severus stammered an excuse, in her opinion Severus shouldn't have to tell the little mudblood where and what he had been doing. "If you'll excuse us Evans, we were having a PRIVATE conversation." Lily looked towards Severus who looked towards Narcissa who sighed "Fine, we may continue our discussion at a later time." An hour later Narcissa was bored as hell, she could have been snogging Severus but instead she was stuck with the mudblood who was talking to Severus in a way which made her blood boil, she just wanted to rip every strand of hair off her head and burn her eyes out.

"Alright Sev, I'm gonna go get changed into robes, cya." Lily stopped when she didn't see Narcissa get out of her seat to go and change "Aren't you gonna go change too?"

Narcissa smirked "I don't see the need to leave the compartment to change, I am Severus' girlfriend."

Lily's hands clenched together begrudgingly. "Slag" she whispered under her breath.

Narcissa wasn't fazed by the comment and stared at her expectantly "Weren't you leaving?"

"Yes I was" with her chin held high Lily left the compartment.

"So were you serious?" Severus asked.

Narcissa feigned innocence "Serious about what Sev?" Narcissa started changing into her robes while Severus looked the other way. "You know it's rude not to stare?"

"I'm a gentleman, what can I say?"

"Oh you don't need to say anything, start changing." Narcissa deviously said.

"What?! No, I didn't even look at you." Severus protested.

"It was your choice not to look, I gave you the opportunity, it's only fair I get one back."

Severus begrudgingly started taking his new robes off in front of a shameless Narcissa who looked amused. "You don't have to laugh, I know I'm not a James Potter but.."

Narcissa cut off Severus before he could say more "Sev, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? All that training you did over the summer hols really helped, your just as good as James Potter, many times better in my eyes."

Severus suddenly was overcome with emotion and his eyes started tearing up and he furiously hugged Narcissa. "Thanks, I'm sure your exaggerating but that meant a lot, no one before has complimented my physical appearance."

Narcissa looked amused at Severus' display and made a big show of looking him over as he started getting changed again, going even as far as poking his chest as if he was a doll that needed to be in pristine condition. "You know Sev, I still haven't checked your wand yet, what size is it by the way?" Narcissa said making a suggestive gesture as she asked.

Severus blushed furiously "Narcissa aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves?"

Narcissa looked puzzled "What do you mean Sev? I'm just asking what condition your wand is in, you know you should polish it or else it might become rusty."

Severus blushed even more and didn't get a chance to reply as the train came to a halt, "Guess we should get going."

Severus smirked as he saw the face of Albus Dumbledore observing him silently. " _Seems as if you're power has got to your head, in a real duel Dumbledore would wipe the floor with you."_ Severus scowled at the giant snake's advice but didn't say anything back.

Severus observed the new students being sorted into Slytherin and saw someone who looked very much like Sirius Black heading towards the new seating arrangement that had been made for the Slytherins, but to his surprise Narcissa waved him over and he sat beside her. "May I ask who this is?"

"This is Regulus, Sev, he's my favorite cousin."

And may I ask why he looks so much like a mutt we know of?" Severus growled.

Regulus nervously replied "He's my brother but trust me when I say I despise him. He's a disgrace to the _Blacks_."

Severus pretended to look thoughtful while he used legilimency, after sending no deceit he decided to let the young Slytherin sit with them as he saw no harm in it. "Alrighty, you can sit with us."

Narcissa rolled her eyes at Severus' use of 'alrighty' while Regulus looked confused as if missing out on a joke.

Albus Dumbledore observed the second year Slytherin's actions closely, he didn't look like much of a threat and his use of literature was pitiful for a Slytherin, but Albus knew facades were easily constructed, his own signature grandfatherly look was one after all. Albus knew he had to tread carefully here, he couldn't let the boy become into another Tom Riddle and he definitely couldn't let him find out what he was. If the boy found out about his true power and status there would be hell to pay.


End file.
